Paso a Paso
by SheilaStV
Summary: Inuyasha Taisho es un hombre trabajador, de temperamento volátil, impaciente e impulsivo, y… es padre soltero. Inu/Kag AU
1. Paso 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Por el contrario, la trama es completamente mía.

* * *

 **Paso a paso.**

Inuyasha Taisho es un hombre trabajador, de temperamento volátil, impaciente e impulsivo, y… es padre soltero.

Él había creído ser un buen padre, pero un encuentro inusual con la maestra de su hijo le hizo analizar su comportamiento.

Ahora estaba decidido a convertirse en un mejor padre para su hijo, y paso a paso aprendería a hacerlo.

 **Capítulo 1.**

Aquel día mataría a alguien, de eso estaba seguro. Y tenía muy claro quién era su objetivo: la maestra de su hijo.

La noche anterior al llegar a casa se llevó la sorpresa de no encontrar a su hijo. Royakan, el mayordomo que se ocupaba de su casa y de su hijo, le informó que aquella tarde Koishi no había regresado a casa. Su vecina Sango, quien se encargaba de traer al pequeño a casa pues su hijo menor asistía al mismo maternal, le informó que la maestra se negó a dejar que ella se llevase al niño, no dejaría que nadie más que no fuese su padre lo buscase, eso le había dicho.

Aquello era inaceptable. Desde que su hijo comenzó el maternal se había mantenido aquel acuerdo, él había firmado los documentos pertinentes en donde se dejaba entendido que Sango era la responsable de Koishi en lo que se relacionaba dejarlo y buscarlo del maternal. Que ahora viniera aquella mujer e intentase cambiar lo que se había acordado estaba lejos de ser tolerable.

Debido a que cuando llegó a su casa era demasiado tarde y no tenía ni idea de donde podría vivir esa mujer, tuvo que esperar a la mañana para poder dirigirse a la escuela y hablar con ella. Eran ya las 8:00am cuando estacionó en el centro escolar.

Sólo había unos pocos autos, vio como algunas madres dejaban a sus hijos con las cuidadoras y luego se marchaban. Caminó hasta la entrada del edificio y preguntó a una joven castaña que portaba uniforme con la identificación del plantel.

—¿Dónde está Kagome Higurashi? —preguntó en tono tosco y violento. Aquel era el nombre que le había dado Sango.

—Ella ya está en su aula —respondió la muchacha con una sonrisa.

—¿Puede indicarme dónde está? —estaba intentando controlar su ira.

La joven le indicó el camino y el número de aula correspondiente. Se dirigió allí con rapidez.

Vio a una muchacha pelinegra que recibía a los niños en el aula que le había indicado la castaña.

—¿Señorita Higurashi? —llamó en tono brusco. La muchacha se volvió hacia él.

—¿Quién lo pregunta?

—¿Quién se cree que es para negarse a entregar a mi hijo y llevárselo con usted? No tiene ningún derecho sobre Koishi.

—Oh, ¿Es usted el padre de Koishi? ¿El señor Taisho?

—Claro que lo soy, ¿Quién más podría ser si no?

—Bueno, debido a que no lo había visto en el año y medio que he trabajado con su hijo, ya comenzaba a dudar de su existencia.

Aquella mujer era una insolente. Atrevida e insolente.

Ella se dirigió a otros padres que llegaban y le dejaban a sus hijos.

—Mi presencia no era realmente necesaria ante usted.

Ella le dirigió una mirada airada y llamó a una de sus compañeras.

—Ami, ¿te podrías ocupar de mi aula unos minutos?

—Claro, no hay problema.

La pelinegra se dirigió nuevamente a él y le pidió que la siguiese, lo llevó a lo que parecía ser el salón de reuniones. Luego de cerrar la puerta le habló.

—En eso se equivoca señor Taisho, y lo sabría de haber asistido al menos a una de las reuniones para padres que se han ofrecido. Justamente el día de ayer estaba pautada una, y usted como cosa extraña no se apareció —ella comenzó a utilizar el sarcasmo.

—Mi hijo ha mantenido un buen rendimiento, y es lo que importa, sus trivialidades no me interesan.

—Pues quizás deberían interesarle. Porque de estar al tanto de esas trivialidades como usted dice, sabría que Koishi tiene problemas para comunicarse, y presenta cierto retraso en su desarrollo, no reacciona de la manera en que un niño de su edad debería reaccionar ante ciertos estímulos. Ciertamente, señor Taisho, su hijo necesita ayuda.

Inuyasha no supo que responder al momento. Su orgullo resultaba herido ante las palabras de esa desconocida. ¿Cómo se atrevía aquella mujer a decirle que su hijo tenía problemas?

—¿Quién se cree que es para hablarme de esa manera?

—Soy la persona que comparte con su hijo más de lo que usted lo hace. Y me preocupa que un niño tan especial como él no reciba la atención que se merece.

—Koishi tiene atención…

—Tiene razón, al menos cuando está aquí la recibe. Pero dígame, señor Taisho, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que se sentó a jugar con él? ¿Qué tomaron alguna comida juntos?

—No tengo tiempo para…

—Oh, Dios lo perdone si pierde treinta minutos de su tiempo para compartir con su hijo.

—Mi trabajo es muy importante.

—¿Tan importante como para abandonar a su hijo?

—Yo no lo he abandonado —gruñó furioso—. Fue su madre quien lo abandono, yo me he ocupado de darle todo lo que necesita, lo he cuidado.

—Eso es algo que debe cuestionarse, ¿habla de las necesidades que usted cree que debe llenar, o las que Koishi realmente necesita?

—¿Qué quiere decir? —preguntó ahora turbado.

—Es claro que Koishi tiene todos los lujos, juguetes, y mantiene una buena alimentación; pero no tiene lo que más necesita un niño de su edad, que es el amor de sus padres. Ya me ha dicho que su madre le abandono, y aunque no conozco los motivos, lo que sé es que no le veo diferencia al abandono de ella y el rechazo que usted le da.

Aquellas palabras realmente le afectaron, él no rechazaba a su hijo. Siempre le había ofrecido los mejores cuidados, lo inscribió en el mejor maternal; el niño asistía a clases de natación tres veces de semana, porque eso le habían recomendado; tenía la mejor alimentación y no le faltaba ningún juguete.

—Yo no rechazo a mi hijo —dijo algo dubitativo.

—Dígame algo señor Taisho, ¿sabe usted que su hijo tiene pesadillas?

—Todos los niños de su edad las tienen, ¿no?

—Sí, pero suelen hablar de ellas y usualmente tratan sobre monstruos, pero Koishi no quiere hablar de sus pesadillas. Es un niño muy cerrado, y se siente incómodo ante cualquier muestra de afecto.

—Es tímido, eso es todo.

—No —ella habló con firmeza—, su hijo no es tímido, su hijo esta reprimido emocionalmente, y eso señor Taisho se debe a una falla en el hogar. Si un niño no recibe el amor de sus padres, en este caso usted, la persona más cercana a él, el niño tendrá problemas para desarrollarse con el resto de la sociedad.

—¡Yo amo a mi hijo! —exclamó alterado— Es lo más importante para mí.

—Entonces debería demostrárselo. Juegue con él, acompáñelo a sus clases de natación, comparta la cena, léale un cuento antes de dormir, hable con él —ella le hablaba de tal manera que podía sentir que ella estaba realmente preocupada por su hijo.

No pudo decir nada, todo lo que ella había mencionado eran cosas que él no hacía. Pero aun así se negaba a aceptar que ella tuviese razón.

—¿Hablar con él? Es sólo un niño.

—¿Lo ha intentado al menos? Se sorprendería de la forma en que puede comunicarse, es un niño brillante, sólo necesita el cariño de su padre.

Inuyasha estaba realmente contrariado por la forma en que le hablaba aquella mujer, definitivamente era una insolente. En ese momento recordó cual había sido el detonante del problema, lo que lo había llevado hasta allí.

—Aún no me ha dicho la razón por la cual decidió llevarse a Koishi con usted —reprochó molesto.

—Creo que ha sido bastante obvio. Al parecer esa era la única forma en que yo pudiese conocerlo a usted.

—Y ganarse una demanda —amenazó—. Bien puedo levantar una demanda contra usted y el plantel por haber secuestrado a mi hijo.

—En eso se equivoca. Si usted hubiese tenido la delicadeza de contentar las llamadas, esto no habría sucedido. Y en tal caso, la corte estaría a mi favor, ya que sólo actuaba de la mejor manera para el beneficio de Koishi.

—Podría perder su licencia.

—Inténtelo —retó con soberbia—. Ahora si me disculpa, tengo un grupo de niños que me necesitan. Ha sido un placer conocerlo finalmente, señor Taisho —ella le dedicó una sonrisa antes de salir del salón.

No duró mucho tiempo más en el plantel, ya se había retrasado lo suficiente en el trabajo.

Mientras se dirigía a la empresa no podía evitar pensar en cómo había terminado todo. Él había ido a reclamar la conducta de la persona y había terminado siendo acusado de ser un padre nefasto. Aquello había golpeado su orgullo.

En su momento había aceptado que no logró ser un buen esposo, pero había querido creer que era un buen padre para su hijo. Ahora después de todo lo que le había dicho la señorita Higurashi comenzaba a sentirse perturbado ante la idea de no ser lo que su hijo necesitaba.

* * *

Aquel día por primera vez en mucho tiempo Inuyasha regresó temprano a casa, podría decir que se debía a que se había visto afectado por las palabras que le había dicho cierta mujer pelinegra aquella mañana, pero se empeñaba en asegurar que era para cerciorarse que su hijo hubiese llegado a casa como según correspondía.

Aquello fácilmente podría arreglarse con una llamada telefónica, pero optó por dirigirse a su casa directamente.

Llegó a casa antes de que hubiese anochecido. Al entrar en la estancia fue recibido por un muy sorprendido Royakan.

—¿Qué ha pasado jovencito? ¿Acaso se ha incendiado la empresa y por eso has regresado antes? —el anciano hablaba sin mucha consideración, lo conocía desde que él era un niño, de modo que no esperaba un trato servicial.

—Sólo quise volver temprano, eso es todo. —Se quitó la chaqueta, dejándola en el respaldo de una silla cercana, y se aflojó un poco la corbata— ¿Esta Koishi en su habitación? —preguntó al no verlo en la planta baja.

—No —respondió Royakan tranquilo al momento que se ocupaba de unas cosas en la cocina.

—¿Dónde está?

—Es viernes, ¿recuerdas? Koishi tiene prácticas de natación —vio el reloj en la pared—, ya deberían estar por llegar.

—¿Deberían? —había olvidado por completo en que día vivía, para él casi todos los días se habían vuelto iguales.

—Sí, Sango es quien lo lleva a sus prácticas ya que también sus hijos asisten al club —explicó Royakan como si aquello fuese noticia antigua, y la verdad es que así era.

—Creí que tú lo llevabas —dijo contrariado.

—Lo hice las primeras veces, pero ese lugar es muy frio para un anciano como yo, así que Sango se ofreció a llevarlo y traerlo.

A Inuyasha le sorprendió enterarse de aquello, ¿desde cuando pasaba? ¿Desde cuándo la vida de su hijo había resultado un misterio para él que ni siquiera podía saber con quién estaba? ¿Era lo que podría considerarse un mal padre?

Con sus cavilaciones se dirigió hasta su estudio. Encendió el ordenador e intentó ocuparse de algunos asuntos de la compañía, no es como si tuviese trabajo pendiente, casi siempre realizaba trabajo adelantándose a los posibles hechos.

 _¿Tan importante como para abandonar a su hijo?_

Aquella pregunta se había repetido una y otra vez en su cabeza, y comenzaba a cuestionarse. ¿Realmente era su trabajo tan demandante? Si, lo era, era socio principal en una de las pocas empresas que trabajan con acero. Pero, ¿tanto como para abandonar a su hijo?

Nunca había pensado de aquella forma, en ningún momento sintió que abandonaba a su hijo. Abandono fue lo que sufrió el pequeño antes incluso de cumplir un año de edad.

Esa noche llegó a casa, tarde como siempre, se extrañó al percatar que no había ninguna luz encendida. En aquel entonces Royakan todavía no trabajaba para él, y sólo era su esposa Kikyou, su hijo y él. Al entrar en la casa lo primero que escuchó fue el llanto de su hijo. Llamó a su esposa y no obtuvo respuesta, se dirigió a la habitación de su hijo, y al entrar se encontró con el pequeño en medio de la cuna llorando desesperadamente.

El infante necesitaba con urgencia un cambio de pañal y posiblemente también alimentarse. Se ocupó de ambas cosas tratando de mitigar el desesperado llanto. Estaba realmente molesto ¿Cómo se había atrevido Kikyou a abandonar a su hijo de aquella manera?

Aquella noche no durmió y se quedó en el sofá acunando a su hijo.

Era ya media madrugada cuando su esposa regresó a casa. La discusión fue extensa y dura. Ambos tenían muchas cosas que decir.

Él la acuso de abandonar a su hijo como si fuese un objeto; ella se defendió. No había abandonado a su hijo, ella había dejado a alguien para que cuidase al niño, llamó a una niñera, no era una total irresponsable.

Inuyasha la culpó de ser una mala madre por no ocuparse de su hijo, y fue cuando Kikyou explotó y le dijo todo lo que se había guardado tanto tiempo.

—Lo único que he hecho en los últimos meses es cuidar de Koishi —exclamó con voz estrangulada por el llanto—, mientras tú sólo te ocupas del trabajo. Apenas y nos has visto. Si hasta te mudaste de habitación para que tu sueño no fuese perturbado por mi o tu hijo. No te importamos en lo absoluto. Esto no era lo que esperaba cuando nos casamos. ¡Yo te amaba!

—¿Es eso entonces? ¿Dejaste de amarme y te buscabas a alguien más?

—¡No es así! Salí con unas amigas, necesitaba descansar, despejarme.

—Bien, porque de ahora en adelante tendrás mucho tiempo para eso. Te quiero fuera de esta casa. Solicitare el divorcio y pediré la custodia absoluta de Koishi —informó con voz glacial.

Los trámites legales resultaron tortuosos y largos, Kikyou firmó el divorcio pero se negaba a ceder la custodia absoluta. En pleno proceso ella desarrollo una crisis, y requirió ser tratada por un especialista, fue en ese momento que Inuyasha sacó ventaja de la situación y sus abogados alegaron que Kikyou no estaba en capacidad de poder cuidarse a sí misma y mucho menos de un niño pequeño, ella presentaba una inestabilidad emocional que se suscitaba desde hacía mucho tiempo y no había sido tratada, por lo cual podría resultar un peligro para ella y para el niño.

Poco más de dos años habían pasado desde entonces, y él había obtenido la custodia absoluta de Koishi; tenía casi el mismo tiempo sin saber nada de Kikyou, lo último que había sabido de ella era que había sido ingresada en una institución para poder ser tratada. Él se encargó de pagar los gastos pero sin mostrar interés alguno por su progreso o mejoría, sólo supo cuando ella fue dada de alta porque dejo de recibir las facturas.

Ahora que lo pensaba en prospectiva, había actuado egoístamente, y había sido cruel con Kikyou. Ahora que era acusado por las mismas cosas que él había culpado a Kikyou era que lo veía de otra manera. Había sido injusto.

Su matrimonio no había sido el mejor, de eso no había duda. Su noviazgo había sido fugaz y todos decían que eran la pareja perfecta, él gran empresario y ella una mujer hermosa, lo que dirían algunos: una esposa trofeo. Los primeros meses de matrimonio fueron agradables, pero luego la empresa tuvo serios problemas y tuvo que comenzar a trabajar mucho más, al poco tiempo Kikyou le notificó que estaba embarazada y la presión aumentó.

Cuando nació el niño todo era un caos, su tiempo era escaso, y poco era lo que podía compartir con Kikyou o el niño. Ella había tenido mucha razón en recriminarle aquello, era cierto que él se había mudado de habitación y paso mucho tiempo sin compartir ninguna clase de intimidad con ella.

Si, definitivamente no había sido el mejor esposo, pero se había hecho creer que era un buen padre, pero había llegado el momento de replanteárselo.

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse disipo sus pensamientos, levantó la mirada y se encontró con Royakan.

―¿Vas a cenar con nosotros?

―¿Ha regresado ya Koishi? ―no había escuchado ningún alboroto.

―Sí, ya lo bañe y está esperando para tomar su cena. ¿Nos acompañas? ―preguntó nuevamente.

―Claro que lo haré ―respondió poniéndose de pie.

Siguió al anciano hasta el comedor donde su hijo ya se encontraba sentado en su silla especial. No era la silla de bebé que él recordaba, esta era una silla alta pero que no tenía base para apoyar el plato, sino que se apoyaba en la mesa. El pequeño esperaba pacientemente mientras se entretenía con un juguete.

―Koishi, deja de jugar, ya vamos a comer.

―Sí, Oji ―respondió el niño y al momento guardó el juguete en un lado de su silla.

Inuyasha se acercó a la mesa y se sentó en la silla que estaba justo al frente de su hijo. Los pequeños ojos ámbar del pequeño expresaron gran sorpresa y notó como el nerviosismo se hacía presente en él, comenzó a lanzar miradas a la cocina, buscando a Royakan, seguramente.

―Hola, Koishi ―saludó y con eso obtuvo la atención del niño. Koishi parecía dudoso.

―Hola ―murmuró muy bajo. Lo vio abrir la boca varias veces como si intentara decir algo más pero nada salió de sus labios.

En ese momento llegó Royakan con la comida, sirvió lo suficiente en cada plato y se sentó a un lado de Koishi.

Ya su hijo no comía papillas, comía lo mismo que él tenía en el plato pero en una menor cantidad. Lo observó mientras comía, manejaba muy bien el cubierto, y se ocupaba de no causar mayor destrozo.

―¿Cómo te ha ido hoy en las prácticas? ―preguntó Royakan al niño.

―Bien, pero nadie quiso creerme cuando les dije que tenía novia. ―Inuyasha se atragantó al escucharlo.

―¿Tienes novia? ―la pregunta salió de sus labios a causa de la impresión, era absurdo que su hijo tuviese novia, sólo tenía tres años, y no podía estar equivocado en eso.

Koishi vio a su padre y luego a Royakan, como esperando que él le indicase que podía hablar. No estaba acostumbrado a hablar en presencia de su padre. El mayordomo asintió.

―Sí ―afirmó el niño en voz suave.

Inuyasha miró a Royakan en busca de respuestas y el anciano sólo sonrió.

—¿Por qué no le dices a tu padre quien es la señorita? —sugirió el mayordomo.

―¿Quieres saber quién es? ―le preguntó el niño con cautela, viéndolo con aquellos ojos ámbar llenos de expectación.

―Sí.

―Es la señorita Kagome. Es hermosa, ¿verdad Oji? ―el anciano asintió― Su cabello es suave, y tiene un olor muy dulce, y es muy amable ―el pequeño soltó un suspiro―. Y ahora es mi novia.

Inuyasha no supo que decir, su hijo se había "enamorado" de su maestra. Lo que no concebía es que ella permitiese esa clase de juegos.

―¿Estás seguro de que es tu novia?

―Tu tampoco me crees ―el niño arrugó el entrecejo y agachó la cabeza.

―No es eso. Sólo quiero asegurarme que todo sea como debe ser ―se apresuró a decir. La muchacha tenía razón en algo, su hijo podía mantener una conversación de forma correcta.

―Bueno ―Koishi levantó la cabeza y pensó un poco―, yo no me le confesé —dijo finalmente haciendo un pequeño mohín—. No tenía el suficiente valor, pero ella sí.

―¿Ella? ¿Te dijo algo?

―Me llevo a dormir a su casa, y eso es lo que hacen los novios, duermen juntos ―afirmó el pequeño mientras asentía con la cabeza.

Inuyasha comenzó a entender, el pequeño asimiló que al ella llevárselo a su casa implicaba algún tipo de relación sentimental. La inocencia de los niños, pensó. La situación en lugar de molestarlo le causó gracia y por primera vez en mucho tiempo demostró una sonrisa sincera.

―Muy bien entonces. Supongo que tendré que conversar seriamente con esa chica, debo conocer a la novia de mi hijo ―le guiño un ojo al niño y este no supo cómo reaccionar, después de todo su padre nunca había actuado de aquella manera.

Royakan siguió comiendo en silencio, y contuvo una sonrisa. Presentía que finalmente algo bueno pasaría en aquel hogar.

* * *

El sábado Inuyasha en lugar de pasar todo el día en su despacho como solía hacer, se ocupó de observar el comportamiento de su hijo. Durante la mañana el niño sólo se sentó en el sofá y se mantuvo viendo dibujos animados muy tranquilo, cualquiera diría que no estaba disfrutando.

—Koishi —le llamó y vio como el pequeño daba un respingo en el sofá.

—No he hecho ruido —se defendió el infante.

—Lo sé —la verdad era que se extrañaba por el poco o nulo alboroto.

—Deje que papá trabajara tranquilo.

Escuchar aquello hizo que algo se removiera en su interior, era como si intentase decirle que se había mantenido en silencio para no importunarlo.

Liberó un suspiro. Recordaba que hacía mucho tiempo, cosa quizás de un año o más, ya no recordaba con exactitud cuándo fue, él había estado en casa ocupado con el trabajo, realizando unas serias llamadas debido a un material que se había extraviado y había tenido que utilizar el teléfono del salón porque el de su despacho se había dañado.

Koishi estaba jugando con una moto de plástico, la arrastraba por toda la sala para trasladarse un lado a otro, y hacia sonidos como si estuviese sonando una bocina. Él había comenzado a sufrir una migraña y entre el sonido del juguete arrestándose, los gritos del niño y la llamada que realizaba no ayudaban para nada.

Lo único que hizo en aquel momento fue gritarle a Koishi que dejara de gritar y jugar, el niño se detuvo en medio de la sala y comenzó a llorar eufórico. Inuyasha le gritó aún más y finalmente le dijo al niño que se marchara a su habitación porque había actuado de muy mala manera y no quería verlo.

No podía estar seguro pero creía que desde ese día su hijo no había utilizado más aquel juguete, la verdad era que no lo veía jugar demasiado.

—Te has comportado perfectamente, Koishi —le dijo al momento que se acercaba para sentarse con él en el sofá.

El niño le ofreció una sonrisa tímida y luego devolvió su atención a los dibujos animados. Pasaron unos minutos sin decir palabra. Observó cómo su hijo movía la cabeza de un lado a otro, así como sus pies sobre el sofá, se dio cuenta que seguía la melodía de la canción que pasaba en la animación mientras abría y cerraba sus labios como si intentase cantar la letra.

¿Acaso todos los niños se comportaban de la misma manera? No, eso no era posible. Los padres siempre hablaban de lo hiperactivos que eran sus hijos, que no los dejaban descansar un minuto, porque siempre demandaban atención, y que no había una sola canción infantil que no se supiesen a causa de escucharla una y otra vez de boca de sus hijos.

Él no podía afirmar nada de eso.

 _Su hijo no es tímido, su hijo esta reprimido emocionalmente._

Las palabras de la maestra regresaban a su cabeza. ¿Aquello era su culpa? Que su hijo dejase de actuar como un niño común y corriente ¿era su culpa?

Koishi apagó el televisor y se bajó del sofá con cuidado.

—¿A dónde vas?

—A jugar en mi habitación —respondió con cautela.

—¿Puedo jugar contigo? —hizo la pregunta sin pensarlo demasiado, la conversación del día anterior seguía fija en su memoria: _Juegue con él..._

Su hijo veía hacia la cocina como esperando que apareciera Royakan para que respondiese por él o le dijese que tenía que hacer. Notó su nerviosismo y se sintió terrible por no poder lograr hacer sentir cómodo a su propio hijo.

—Papá debe trabajar —dijo finalmente e Inuyasha sintió que algo se removió dentro de él.

Recordó entonces las veces que él le había repetido aquellas mismas palabras a Koishi, cuando este era más pequeño y lo buscaba para jugar.

—Puedo jugar ahora ¿me dejas acompañarte? —no reconocía su propia voz.

El niño no sabía que decir, se encontraba sumamente inquieto. Al final optó por encogerse de hombros, hacía mucho que había dejado de insistirle a su padre para que le prestara atención, y ahora le parecía tan extraño que él lo buscase. No sabía qué hacer.

Inuyasha vio a su hijo dirigirse a su habitación y lo siguió. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que había entrado allí? Recordaba que antes se asomaba cada noche para verlo unos minutos, pero había dejado de hacerlo.

El cuarto infantil estaba pulcramente ordenado, casi parecía ser la habitación de un adulto, no había nada fuera de lugar. Koishi fue hasta el armario y sacó una caja de cartón, se sentó en el suelo abrió la caja y sacó su contenido, se trataba de un rompecabezas, tendría algunas treinta o cuarenta piezas de un tamaño moderado, no demasiado pequeñas como para que un niño se ahogase con ellas.

Koishi comenzó a armar el rompecabezas en silencio, muy concentrado en lo que hacía. Inuyasha decidió sentarse frente a su hijo, vio como colocaba las piezas para ir armando el rompecabezas, entonces tomó una y la colocó donde la parecía debía ir.

—No, esa no va allí —el niño quitó la pieza, se concentró en las piezas restantes hasta que tomó una—. Es esta ¿ves? Esta el borde del árbol y el cielo—dijo y luego levantó el rostro para ofrecerle una tímida sonrisa.

—Tienes razón. Supongo que mejor me enseñas como hacerlo —el niño lo vio sin entender ¿Cómo podía enseñarle él algo a su padre? Confundido como estaba, se atrevió.

—No es difícil, sólo hay que armar este dibujo —le mostró la tapa de la caja donde se mostraba la imagen de varios animales en el bosque.

El niño continuó armando el rompecabezas en silencio, y al terminarlo lo vio satisfecho mientras asentía con la cabeza.

—Listo, no es difícil.

—Tienes razón ¿Tienes algún otro que yo pueda armar?

—Oh, sí, tengo muchos —dijo y al instante se puso de pie para ir al armario y sacar otra caja.

El resto de la mañana Inuyasha se quedó en la habitación de su hijo armando rompecabezas y se preguntó si aquello era lo único que hacia el pequeño para entretenerse. Antes de poder preguntar o sugerirle cambiar de juego Royakan se asomó a la habitación para decirle al niño que la comida estaría pronto, y pudo notar la sorpresa en el rostro del anciano al verlo allí, en el suelo con un montón de piezas de rompecabezas a su alrededor.

Koishi se puso a recoger los rompecabezas guardando cada uno en la caja correspondiente. Cuando terminó comenzó a llevarlas de regreso al armario, luego de asegurarse de que no quedara nada fuera de su lugar volteó a verlo.

—¿Comerás con nosotros?

—Sí, lo hare.

—Bueno, hay que lavarse las manos porque a Oji no le gusta que se tenga las manos sucias en la mesa.

Inuyasha sonrió ante aquello, bien recordaba aquellas lecciones de Royakan de cuando lo cuidaba a él. Si él había hecho algo bueno por su hijo era dejar a Royakan a su cuidado, y no le había agradecido en lo absoluto.

* * *

Ya en la noche, después de que Koishi y Royakan se fuesen a dormir Inuyasha se quedó revisando un par de correos, y se dio cuenta que la mayoría de los problemas que se presentaban podían esperar hasta el lunes que él llegara a la empresa, y los otros habían sido resueltos sin él tener que intervenir.

Aquel día había resultado un verdadero aprendizaje. Luego de que almorzaron juntos Koishi se dedicó a tomar su siesta e Inuyasha aprovechó para hablar con Royakan, le agradeció por cuidar de su hijo de la forma en que lo hacía y se disculpó por haberse comportado tan mal durante aquel tiempo.

Royakan tenía poco más dos años viviendo con ellos. Luego de separarse de Kikyou, Inuyasha no sabía en quien podía confiar el cuidado de su hijo, sus padres habían muerto años atrás, de modo que no contaba con esa clase de ayuda. Entonces recordó a Royakan, él había trabajado en el que fue su hogar durante tanto tiempo y lo ayudo a criar desde pequeño.

Royakan llegó y se ocupó de los cuidados adecuados para el pequeño, debido a su edad no podía realizar mayores esfuerzos y por ello se había contratado a una muchacha que iba a la casa tres veces por semana para ocuparse de limpiarla, así como había alguien que se ocupaba de hacer las compras.

Al llegar la tarde él le preguntó al niño si quería salir al parque y este le respondió que no, que vería alguna película. En ese momento Royakan le explicó que Koishi no estaba acostumbrado a salir a no ser que fuese con Sango y sus hijos, ya que era con quien se sentía más cómodo.

—Él es un niño encantador pero no logra comunicarse e interactuar con otros niños de su edad. Ir sólo al parque resultaría un verdadero desafío para él —le confío el anciano aquella misma tarde, recordándole lo que ya le había dicho la maestra de su hijo.

Inuyasha se quedó pensando en lo que podría hacer, luego de haberse dado cuenta de todo aquello quería hacer algo para cambiarlo, quería ser un mejor padre para Koishi.

El problema era que no tenía ni idea de cómo poder hacerlo. Quizás tendría que buscar ayuda, algún especialista que tratase casos familiares. Tenía mucho por organizar.

Apagó el ordenador y salió de su despacho, era temprano si pensaba que normalmente su hora de dormir era en medio de la madrugada, pero quería despertarse temprano el día siguiente para poder seguir observando y aprendiendo del comportamiento de su hijo.

En lugar de dirigirse directamente a su habitación como era su costumbre, se dirigió a la de Koishi, abrió la puerta con cuidado para asomarse, esperaba encontrarse al niño profundamente dormido pero en su lugar el pequeño estaba sentado en medio de su cama en medio de la oscuridad, escuchó un pequeño sollozo y al instante encendió la luz y entró en la habitación.

—¿Qué sucede, Koishi? —preguntó ya sentado en la cama del niño.

El pequeño pareció reaccionar e intentaba acallar su llanto.

—Nada —sorbió por la nariz. Inuyasha vio como el niño se mantenía abrazando un peluche. Lo recordaba, era uno de los peluches que tenía desde que era bebé.

—¿Por qué lloras? —no hubo respuesta— ¿Crees que hay algún monstruo en el armario? —la pregunta era tonta, pero no sabía que más decir. Koishi negó con la cabeza.

 _¿Sabe usted que su hijo tiene pesadillas?_

La conversación con la pelinegra seguía en su cabeza. ¿Podía ser eso?

—¿Tuviste una pesadilla? —ante esa pregunta el niño asintió— ¿Qué pesadilla? —con eso el niño parecía querer llorar aún más. Inuyasha se sentía tan impotente. Estiró una mano y acarició la mejilla húmeda de su hijo—. Pequeño —habló con la voz cargada de emoción—, puedes decírmelo.

El infante dudo un segundo, finalmente agachó la cabeza.

—Papá se iba —dijo por fin en un hilo de voz.

Inuyasha sintió una opresión en su pecho al escuchar la respuesta, el nudo en su garganta era aun mayor del de aquella mañana.

—He intentado ser un buen niño —el pequeño habló aún entre sollozos—. No quiero ser una molestia para papá. No quiero que papá se vaya —se abrazó aún más al peluche.

Desesperado, Inuyasha tomó a su hijo y lo cargó para abrazarlo.

—No… —su voz se partió— Papá no va a irse, ni dejarte, nunca. Te lo prometo. Me quedare a tu lado—se separó un poco del niño— ¿lo entiendes? Jamás te dejare. —Koishi tembló entre sus brazos y asintió muy suavemente. Él volvió a abrazarlo con fuerza.

Se levantó de la cama con su hijo en brazos y salió de la habitación infantil para dirigirse a la suya. Solamente se quitó los zapatos antes de subir a la cama, se acomodó en la cabecera y acunó a Koishi. Después de tanto tiempo volvía a tener a su hijo en sus brazos, y se aseguraría que no volviese a pasar tanto tiempo, no apartaría a su hijo.

Escuchó la respiración acompasada del niño y se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormido.

Algo desconocido había despertado dentro de él. Cambiaría, se volvería un mejor padre para su hijo.

Con aquella determinación y con el pequeño durmiendo en su pecho se entregó a un sueño sereno, el primero después de mucho tiempo.

 **Continuara.**

.

.

* * *

Hola, hola! Me extrañaron? Seguramente no jajajaja.

Pero bueno aquí estoy con mi primera publicación del año, y se trata de una nueva historia, se formó en mi cabeza y simplemente tuve que comenzar a escribirla.

Al escribirla me di cuenta que tiene un aspecto un poco más maduro, y eso me ha hecho dudar acerca de publicarla, finalmente lo hice porque me dije que esta historia merece ser leída, o eso creo.

Que me dicen? Ha valido la pena mi esfuerzo? Si les ha gustado espero que me lo hagan saber.

Debo dar las gracias infinitas a mi Baby girl, Rinnu, quien me ayudó muchísimo en mis momentos de crisis con esta historia. ¡Gracias nena, eres la mejor!

Ahora bien, si se preguntan por el resto de mis pendientes, no se preocupen que pienso terminarlos, sólo necesito tiempo, pero no voy a abandonar.

Creo que ya no tengo nada que decir, con un capitulo tan largo y yo aquí parloteando. Bueno ya me despido.

Espero que les haya gustado este nuevo proyecto, y me den sus opiniones.

Nos leemos pronto! Besos!

 _Atte: La escritora fantasma._


	2. Paso 2

**Capítulo 2**

El lunes Inuyasha estaba decidido a comenzar su estrategia para mejorar la relación con su hijo. Lo había meditado bastante y sólo podía pensar en una persona que pudiese ayudarlo: la maestra de Koishi.

Kagome Higurashi fue quien le dejó en claro que era lo que pasaba con su hijo, y quien se había atrevido a llevárselo sin consentimiento alguno simplemente para que él diese la cara. Aquello era tener coraje y determinación. Podía llegar a decir que era una mujer comprometida con su trabajo, y por eso pensaba que ella era la persona perfecta para ayudarlo.

Luego de haber hablado con Royakan sabía que Koishi permanecía en el jardín de niños hasta las 4:00pm, y aquel día le pidió a Royakan para que anunciara a Sango que él mismo iría a buscar al niño.

Por un momento había creído que le sería más difícil salir de la empresa, pero pronto se dio cuenta que fácilmente podía dejar encargadas a otras personas.

Cuando llegó al plantel eran las 3:30pm, necesitaba tiempo para hablar con la pelinegra. Fue directamente al aula donde ella estaba asignada y se inquietó al encontrarla vacía, se asomó en el aula contigua y estaba igual de vacía.

—¿Señor Taisho? —escuchó a alguien llamarlo, se volteó y allí estaba a quien estaba buscando— ¿Ya ha presentado la demanda y vino a notificarme? —ella hizo la pregunta con una sonrisa socarrona.

—No. Vine a buscar a mi hijo —respondió y con aquello vio la sorpresa en el rostro de la muchacha—, y a hablar con usted.

—¿Conmigo?

—Sí, quiero plantearle una especie de negocio.

—No logró entenderle.

—¿Podríamos hablar en un lugar privado?

—Claro —ella lo guió hasta la sala de reuniones que ya conocía—. Los niños están en el patio de juegos, así que nadie nos interrumpirá. Yo regresaba al aula porque necesitaba poner a cargar mi teléfono —señaló el aparato y lo puso sobre la mesa.

—Koishi…

—Puede verlo desde aquí —ella se acercó hasta la ventana y corrió un poco las cortinas. Fuera se veían muchos niños jugando, no logró encontrar a su hijo entre ellos—. Allí —señaló Kagome un lugar alejado.

Koishi estaba sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol con lo que parecía ser un libro de cuentos, se le veía tan solitario. Vio como un niño pelirrojo se le acercaba y lo llamaba, seguramente para invitarlo a jugar, pero al parecer Koishi se negaba a ir, vio como el otro niño se alejaba.

—Es lo que trataba de decirle el viernes, a Koishi se le dificulta interactuar con otros niños. —Inuyasha se volvió para ver a la pelinegra quien seguía viendo por la ventana, la vio sonreír de repente y se dio vuelta para ver que la había hecho sonreír.

El niño pelirrojo había regresado con unos pocos juguetes y se sentó a un lado de Koishi, poco después ambos niños estaban jugando juntos.

—Ese es Shippou, y es con quien mejor logra adaptarse Koishi. Son completamente opuestos —la muchacha hablaba con una sonrisa—. Shippou es sumamente extrovertido e inquieto, y Koishi es muy tranquilo. Shippou siempre intenta que Koishi se integre con el grupo, muy pocas veces lo ha logrado, y cuando no lo logra simplemente va y se sienta con él. ¿No cree usted que es una linda amistad? —le preguntó ahora viéndolo.

—Ciertamente lo es —Inuyasha se apartó de la ventana. Tenían algo importante de que hablar—. Sobre lo que quería hablar con usted era precisamente de eso. Este fin de semana estuvo lleno de sorpresas para mí. —Ella lo veía sin comprender—. Tenía usted razón acerca de todo, mi hijo es brillante pero pude ver que no se comportaba como un niño debería hacerlo. Esto sólo me lo comprueba nuevamente —señaló al patio.

—Así es, él ha logrado desarrollar su capacidad motriz e intelectual de forma avanzada para su edad, pero lo que es el desarrollo social está afectado. Pero con un poco de ayuda podrá mejorar fácilmente.

—Es por eso que estoy aquí —confesó.

—¿Quiere que le recomiende a alguien para que ayude a Koishi? Tenemos especialistas en conductas infantiles y relaciones familiares, y también…

—No. Si lo que me dice es cierto, Koishi no podría relacionarse con ellos de forma sencilla. A un desconocido le costaría llegar hasta él, ¿cierto?

Kagome meditó la respuesta un minuto, lo que él decía era cierto. Conocía la dificultad que tenía Koishi para adaptarse a los cambios y a interactuar con nuevas personas, las veces que ella había faltado a sus clases se le había informado que lo más resaltante era que Koishi no participaba en clases de ninguna manera, cosa que no sucedía cuando ella estaba presente.

—En eso tiene razón, pero bien con tiempo se podría…

—Seré directo. Quiero que usted me ayude a mejorar la relación con mi hijo. No quiero un especialista que me hable de estudios, la quiero a usted porque conoce a mi hijo y sé que se preocupa por él, lo cual es una mayor motivación.

Aquello la tomó por sorpresa, estaba muy claro que lo que menos hubiese pensado que pasaría después de hablar con aquel hombre el pasado viernes, era que ahora lo tendría en frente pidiéndole ayuda.

—No creo que yo sea la mejor opción para ayudarle.

—Es la única opción que tengo —la voz de él comenzaba a impregnarse de sentimiento—. Quiero acercarme a mi hijo, y para eso necesito de su ayuda —había cierto tono de desesperación en su voz.

Kagome sintió pena por el hombre, se le notaba verdaderamente afectado. Quería cambiar y ser mejor padre para su hijo. Aquello le hizo cambiar un poco la opinión que tenía acerca de él.

—¿De qué forma cree que podría ayudar?

—Usted me dijo que su problema venia del hogar, entonces debemos comenzar por allí. Lo que quería proponerle era que fuese a vivir con nosotros, de esa forma me indicaría que es lo que debo hacer y cómo hacerlo, sugiero esto porque durante las horas diurnas ambos tenemos obligaciones, la noche sería la única oportunidad en que podríamos adecuar las rutinas. Los fines de semana se arreglarían, si usted desea tomarse alguno podrá siempre que quiera, sólo pido que comparta alguno con nosotros para evaluar el desarrollo. Lo que le pagaría…

—Espere un momento —lo interrumpió de repente, él decía tantas cosas que la dejaba asombrada—, lo que usted dice es una locura. Apenas y me conoce, bien podría ser una prostituta o una asesina serial y me está invitando a vivir en su casa, con su hijo.

—¿Lo es? —le sorprendió que él realizara la pregunta.

—Por supuesto que no, pero…

—Usted se preocupa por mi hijo, y él la aprecia muchísimo —vio como él sonreía de pronto y aquello le pareció aún más extraño.

—¿Qué le resulta divertido?

—¿Sabe que fue lo que dijo de que usted lo llevara a su casa? —Kagome negó con la cabeza— Estaba emocionado, su Oji lo notó al instante, y cuando le pregunte me dijo que tenía una novia.

—¿Qué?

—Sí, usted se ha convertido en la novia de mi hijo.

—No. Seguramente es un malentendido, yo jamás dije algo para que él pensase eso.

—No se preocupe, todos hemos estado enamorados de alguna maestra. Lo que intento decir es que Koishi es cercano a usted. Confía en usted como no lo haría con nadie más, lo que me hace poner mis esperanzas en usted —Kagome notó que él hablaba muy en serio, estaba determinado—. Señorita Higurashi, necesito de su ayuda.

* * *

Cuando Kagome llegó a su departamento aquella tarde lo primero que la recibió fue un sobre cerrado que había sido dejado en su buzón, lo tomó y entró en el pequeño apartamento, no se molestó siquiera en abrirlo, bien sabia de que se trataba.

Debía tres meses de renta, y aquella era otra de las notificaciones del condominio.

Los últimos tres meses se había visto en serios problemas económicos, y se quedaba con el dinero justo para comprar comida y el transporte.

Aunque ella tenía un buen sueldo en el maternal, aquellos últimos meses habían resultado muy difíciles de llevar. Su abuelo había enfermado y se había visto en la necesidad de enviarle dinero a su familia para que cubriera los gastos, además de que también ayudaba a su hermano con la universidad.

Estaba en un verdadero aprieto, pensó mientras veía el sobre con letras rojas. Dando un suspiro se atrevió a abrirlo.

Tuvo que sentarse al leer el contenido. No era sólo un aviso para que pagara, era una notificación de desalojo. Si no pagaba lo que correspondía de rentas atrasadas debía desalojar el departamento para finales de mes.

Aquello no podía estar pasándole a ella. ¿Qué había hecho para que los del condominio no le pudiesen otorgar una prorroga? Era una buena inquilina, no molestaba a nadie, y era buena con los vecinos. No entendía como podía haber tanta maldad en el mundo.

Con un suspiro se encogió en el sofá, y se sentó abrazando sus rodillas. Debía haber una forma en que pudiese salir de aquel problema.

 _Ciertamente la hay._ Una voz en su cabeza le habló.

Misteriosamente y por cuestiones del destino aquella misma tarde se había presentado una posible solución a su problema.

Inuyasha Taisho.

El padre de su alumno más introvertido e inteligente. A quien había conocido el pasado viernes, después de haber trabajado ya más de año y medio con su hijo. El hombre no era de sus personas favoritas, lo había tenido catalogado como un padre completamente irresponsable. Lo poco que sabía de él era lo que le había contado Sango, la madre de otro de sus alumnos y vecina del señor Taisho. Por lo que tenía entendido la única vez que él había ido a la unidad fue cuando quiso conocerla para asegurarse que era la mejor para su hijo, desde aquel momento se había desentendido totalmente.

Aquella tarde su prejuicio acerca de él había sido reducido, lo vio como un padre preocupado por su hijo, y con verdaderas intenciones de cambiar. Y le sorprendió de sobremanera la propuesta que le hizo. Era algo totalmente descabellado, y su primera intención de respuesta había sido decir no, pero él no se lo permitió, le dijo que le daría aquella semana para que lo pensara y que esperaba tener su respuesta el viernes en la tarde.

Era un hombre determinado a obtener lo que quería y aquellos eran los más peligrosos, y ella lo sabía.

Pero ahora que pensaba en el asunto no le parecía tan descabellado, él tenía razón en ciertos puntos. Koishi no reaccionaria ante un desconocido como lo haría con ella, y acudir tres veces por semana no aseguraría una mejora en el ambiente familiar. Lo que el hombre le proponía tenía sentido, si ella convivía con ellos podría conocer su rutina y mejorarla de la manera adecuada y correcta que resultase beneficiosa para padre e hijo.

Si, definitivamente no era algo tan loco, pensó. Claro que ahora se veía empujada por la desesperación. Pero aquella era una forma de resolver su problema.

Él le había ofrecido un pago que le parecía exorbitante, pero bien él lo había justificado diciendo que las horas nocturnas y fines de semana tenían un pago extra. Él había tenido una respuesta y justificación para todo. Ahora le resultaba fácil ver porque Koishi tenía tanta habilidad mental, y pensaba de una manera tan racional.

Las ventajas, si aceptaba trabajar con la familia Taisho, eran muchas. Podría pagar lo que debía a los del condominio, a la vez que le enviaba dinero a su familia, y definitivamente le dejaba para buscar un nuevo apartamento. Aunque pagase lo que debía y la dejasen seguir viviendo allí, ella ya no quería hacerlo, quizás pudiese encontrar algún lugar cerca del maternal.

Cada vez se veía más tentada a aceptar aquella propuesta, pero una de las desventajas de importancia era que aquello llegase a saberse en su trabajo, e incluso que lo supiesen otros padres. Aquello acarrearía serios problemas para su reputación y la del plantel. ¿Una maestra viviendo en casa de uno de sus alumnos, cuando se sabía que el padre era un hombre soltero y atractivo? Si, definitivamente aquello sería una gran noticia para ser comentada.

Pensaba que antes de lanzarse a aceptar aquella oferta tan beneficiosa, tendría que hablarlo con la directora del plantel.

Quizás si le explicaba la situación, ella le daría el visto bueno de sus acciones. Y una de las cosas que podía decir a su favor era que dentro de poco ya Koishi dejaría de ser parte de su clase.

Aquella era la verdadera razón por la cual estaba interesada de hablar con el señor Taisho en primer lugar. En pocos meses Koishi pasaría a un nivel superior y ya no estaría con ella, lo que le preocupaba un poco, debido a la introversión del pequeño. Pero si ella lograba que la situación de Koishi mejorara no tendría de que preocuparse, y aquello podría lograrlo si aceptaba la propuesta.

Suspiró. Estaba claro que existían muchos más pros que contras para aquella situación. Era algo que resultaba beneficioso tanto para ella como para los Taisho.

Con esa determinación se puso de pie y se dirigió a tomar un baño. Había tomado una decisión.

* * *

El viernes Inuyasha había realizado la misma rutina que el pasado lunes. Durante la semana se había reunido con sus socios, dos hombres ya mayores, y les había explicado la situación, y que él requería compartir más tiempo con su hijo. La respuesta de los hombres no pudo causarle más sorpresa.

—Hasta que finalmente has recapacitado, muchacho —le dijo el anciano con una calva incipiente y de abdomen globoso. Su nombre era Mioga.

—No habíamos querido ser nosotros quienes te dijesen que debías pasar más tiempo con tu hijo. Pero era algo que nos preocupaba —habló ahora el anciano delgado y alto con abundante cabello. Aquel era Totosai—. Hemos intentado reducir tus cargas en la empresa pero tú insistes en resolver todo por tu cuenta.

—Tengo un compromiso con ustedes —dijo a su favor.

Aquellos dos hombres lo habían ayudado a emprender desde cero.

Él no era más que un muchacho cuando sus padres murieron en un accidente de coche, y quedo completamente solo. Sabía que tenía un medio hermano, pero si lo había llegado a ver en dos oportunidades en el pasado era mucho.

Entonces cuando no tenía la más mínima idea de a quién acudir aparecieron Totosai y Mioga, recordó haberlos visto en el funeral de sus padres pero no le resultaron conocidos. Ellos le ofrecieron un hogar y le permitieron trabajar en su empresa, en la cual su padre era socio, y estaban seguros que Inu No Taisho habría querido que su hijo tomase su lugar, y para ellos aquello era un honor.

Y así era como había logrado surgir, les debía todo a aquellos hombres. El acuerdo era muy parejo a su forma de ver. Totosai y Mioga eran la cara de compañía, eran quienes cerraban los negocios y quienes lideraban todo el protocolo, mientras que Inuyasha se encargaba del trabajo pesado, era quien inspeccionaba que el trabajo se realizaba como debía hacerse y quien resolvía los problemas técnicos cuando se presentaban. Y así era como había resultado los últimos doce años.

—Has pagado con creces tu compromiso con nosotros, muchacho. Yo no te negare que pases tiempo con tu hijo, es más te hubiese obligado a hacerlo en algún momento. Ese niño te necesita.

—¿Entonces podría retirarme antes?

—Que pregunta, muchacho. ¡Claro que puedes! —exclamó Mioga.

—Es más, si llegamos a saber que te quedas otra noche en la empresa te despediremos —afirmó Totosai con vehemencia.

Inuyasha estaba seguro que ahora les debía mucho más a aquellos hombres.

Cuando llegó al maternal aquel día Kagome lo esperaba en la entrada del salón de reuniones. Ella le dedicó una sonrisa y lo invitó a pasar. Luego de saludarse brevemente él fue directo al punto que les concernía.

—¿Aceptara mi propuesta?

—¿Le han enseñado lo que es la paciencia, señor Taisho? —preguntó ella con una sonrisa— Es algo que se necesita si quiere acercarse a su hijo.

—Es algo que usted podría enseñarme.

—Tendré un trabajo difícil entonces.

—¿Eso quiere decir que acepta?

—Sí. Aceptare ayudarlo a mejorar la relación con su hijo.

—Tanto yo como Koishi estaremos muy agradecidos. Se lo aseguro.

—Aunque hay ciertas cosas que aclarar. Lo primero es que deberá usted hablar con su hijo acerca de este nuevo cambio; y lo segundo es que espero que sepa que se verá comprometido a posibles comentarios por el simple hecho de que yo comience a convivir con ustedes, siendo la maestra de su hijo y siendo usted un hombre soltero, ya eso generara mucho de qué hablar.

—Si a usted no le incomodan esos comentarios, a mí me importaran aún menos. Hace mucho dejo de importarme lo que la gente pensara de mí.

 _Le importó lo que yo le dije,_ quiso decir Kagome pero se calló.

—Y hoy mismo hablare con Koishi. Supongo que estará encantado ante la idea de su novia viva en la misma casa —comentó con una sonrisa.

—¡Oh, por Dios! No mencione eso. Ya eso también se aclarara con Koishi mas adelante —dijo con un sonrojo.

—Estoy de acuerdo. Y por cierto, yo también quisiera aclarar algo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó curiosa.

—Si vamos a vivir juntos lo mejor será que comencemos a tutearnos, Kagome —y volvió a sonreír de aquella manera que a ella comenzaba a ponerla nerviosa.

 **Continuara…**

 **.**

* * *

Hola, hola, muchachonas y muchachones? No sé si habrá algún chico, pero por si acaso jajajaja

No tarde demasiado para este, eh? La verdad mis intenciones eran publicarlo el lunes pero debido a serios problemas de salud me vi en la obligación de prorrogarlo hasta hoy. Ya estoy mejor, por si se lo preguntan, no moriré de esto, creo.

Ahora bien, que les ha parecido el capítulo? Se esperaban este acuerdo? O les sorprendió?

El capítulo pasado estuvo lleno de emociones y este fue mucho más sereno para mantener una especie de equilibrio. Prepárense para el próximo, si? ;)

Responderé brevemente los mensajes, pero solamente los Guest, a quien tenga cuenta le responderé por MP.

 **Mi baby girl** : Una vez más te agradezco la ayuda, aquí fue el punto cuando ya no sabía que hacer porque había utilizado a Totosai y Mioga ya ves para qué, y lo de los padres vivos muertos jajajaja. Lo de los rompecabezas fue porque es algo que puede hacer estando solo, y es lo que deja ver en la historia, lo de la natación mi primito comenzó a practicarla y me inspiro. Por otro lado, me habías comentado algo de que se hacían visitas, pues aquí tienes parte de la respuesta a eso ;)

 **Maritza** : Si, Inu no es tan tonto, si le dicen que está haciendo algo mal trata de solucionarlo, y Kagome va a intervenir mucho más.

 **Lirio** : Hola! Me tienes con la cabeza loca por saber quién eres D: eres como un misterio sin resolver. Necesito saberlo!. Tu respuesta es "SI", si voy a continuar con "Ella, tan inesperada", creo que tienes poco tiempo siguiéndome y es por eso que no lo sabes, pero con esa historia suelo tardarme un poco en actualizar, tres meses era el mínimo de tiempo, el máximo podría ser seis, aunque espero no llegar a tanto tiempo. La razón? Hay ciertos temas que debo aprender a manejar. Pero tranquila, que de que termino esa historia lo hago.

 **Karla Melissa** : Lamento haberte hecho llorar, no era mi completa intención, la que si era mi intención era llegar a sus corazones, y creo que lo he logrado. Qué bueno que te guste ese aspecto que le di, quería salir un poco de la rutina.

 **Riri-chan** : Aquí tienes la actualización, y espero que te siga pareciendo igual de interesante y lindo, seguiré manejando los aspectos maduros.

¡Muchísimas por sus comentarios y su apoyo! Me ha sorprendido la receptividad de esta historia, pero me enorgullece porque me he esforzado y me he enamorado de los personajes, tanto o más que ustedes.

Nos estamos leyendo prontito! Besos!


	3. Paso 3

**Capítulo 3**

Para el sábado en la noche Kagome estaba ya instalada en la que sería su nueva habitación por un tiempo indeterminado. La tarde anterior había acordado comenzar con el acuerdo lo antes posible.

Ella tomó lo que le quedaba de sus ahorros y canceló parte de la deuda del apartamento, asegurando que pronto pagaría el resto, aquello con la finalidad que no sacaran sus cosas del departamento sin siquiera consultárselo.

A la casa Taisho se llevó meramente lo necesario: los uniformes, un poco de ropa de diario, sus artificios personales y de higiene, y por supuesto todo lo relacionado con sus clases.

El señor Taisho, aún no se acostumbraba a llamarlo por su nombre, se ofreció a buscarla para buscar sus cosas y llevarla a casa, debido a que había quedado muy corta de dinero se vio tentada a aceptar. En ese momento ella se dio cuenta de algo importante: el coche no tenía asiento para niños.

—¿Con este auto buscó a Koishi? —preguntó luego de notar aquel detalle.

—Sí, no tengo otro —respondió sin dejar de ver la carretera.

—Y ¿Dónde lo sentó? —él volteo a verla como si no entendiera por que le preguntaba aquello.

—Donde está sentada usted ahora mismo.

—Oh, por Dios. Sí que necesita ayuda seriamente —exclamó con horror.

—¿Qué sucede?

—No puede llevar a un niño de tres años en el asiento delantero. Es una imprudencia.

—Tenía el cinturón de seguridad —se defendió.

—Pero no es el adecuado para un niño, le queda muy flojo, y en caso de accidente no lo aseguraría en absoluto —al decir eso notó como el hombre palidecía ligeramente, preocupado al pensar lo que pudo haber sucedido en caso de sufrir un accidente.

—¿Debía ir en el asiento trasero? —preguntó dudoso.

—Sí, pero en un asiento adecuado para niños.

—Debo comprarlo —decidió con prisa—. Mañana iremos de compras, y usted nos acompañara para que me diga lo que necesito comprar.

Cuando llegaron a casa fue recibida con entusiasmo por Koishi, con el mayor entusiasmo que él podría demostrar. Vio cómo se iluminaron sus ojitos y sonreía de aquella forma tímida y encantadora.

—Bienvenida, señorita Kagome —la saludó en cuanto ella entró en el salón.

—Gracias, Koishi —sonrió al niño.

—Papá dijo que viviría con nosotros un tiempo.

—Así es, si no te molesta.

—No, no. Es bienvenida a quedarse —le tomó la mano con timidez para así asegurarse de que no se marchara.

—Usted debe ser la señorita Higurashi —escuchó uno voz a su espalda y se volvió para ver a un hombre mayor.

—Así es.

—Mi nombre es Royakan, y como este jovencito es un maleducado que no presenta a las personas —señaló a Inuyasha quien le devolvió una mirada indignada—, me toca presentarme. Soy el mayordomo y encargado de cuidar de Koishi, al menos espero hacer un mejor trabajo con él que el que hice con su padre, este muchacho es una causa perdida —no dejaba de señalar a Inuyasha quien soltó un bufido— ¿Ve a lo que me refiero?

Kagome sonrió, y pensó que aquello sería vivir una pequeña aventura. Vivir con tres hombres de edades diferentes y con diferentes personalidades, todo un desafío.

Ella había decido que aquel primer fin de semana lo dedicaría a observar el comportamiento del grupo familiar, luego podría comenzar con las correcciones, pero lo primero que debía hacer era conocer cuáles eran los errores y debilidades.

Tendría que hablar a solas con Royakan ya que al parecer era quien más compartía con el niño cuando estaba en casa, eso lo pudo observar durante la cena ya que el mayordomo era quien llevaba la conversación con Koishi, e intentaba incluir a Inuyasha de vez en cuando, pero se podía notar que él niño no se sentía demasiado cómodo.

En la casa hacía falta más vida, era un lugar muy lúgubre para tener a un niño, aquello lo relacionaba con la falta de una mujer en aquella casa. Cuando entró en la habitación del niño no pudo quedar más que asustada, ese lugar no era para nada adecuado.

De cuarto infantil no tenía mucho, por no decir nada. No había juguetes a plena vista, lo único que podía ver en una estantería era una gran variedad de cuentos infantiles; en una mesa había un par de peluches; había una cajonera que luego supo era donde se guardaba la ropa de Koishi.

Al preguntarle al niño por sus juguetes este fue hasta el armario y lo abrió, no le sorprendió encontrar muchos juegos de mesa tales como rompecabezas o una caja llena de legos, lo que la llenó de intriga fue no poder encontrar ninguno de los juguetes con los que normalmente un niño de su edad jugaría, tales como: pelotas, carritos, juegos didácticos que emitían sonidos, o el que parecía una caja de herramientas, que era uno de las favoritos en el maternal. No había nada de eso.

Ya con eso no le parecía extraño que Koishi se sintiese cohibido al jugar en el maternal, ya que no interactuaba con ninguno de aquellos juguetes. Pero ella lo había visto tan feliz jugar con Shippou con alguna pelota o con un carrito, que estaba segura que debía haber algún motivo para que aquellos juguetes no formaran parte de su repertorio. Y aquello era algo que debía averiguar.

A la hora de dormir se dio cuenta que era Royakan quien se encargaba de preparar y acostar al niño, Inuyasha no apareció en ningún momento, lo que le confirmaba que él ni siquiera le leía un cuento a su hijo. El niño se iba a dormir sin despedirse de la persona más importante para él.

Era su primera noche con los Taisho y ya había notado varias fallas en el hogar. Definitivamente tendría mucho trabajo que hacer.

* * *

El domingo tal y como Inuyasha había propuesto fueron al centro comercial. Él había pensado que lo mejor sería dejar a Koishi ya que no contaban con el asiento, pero ella lo convenció al decirle que debía ir para que pudiesen saber cuál era el asiento adecuado para él, cual se adaptaba mejor a su tamaño.

Durante el viaje al centro comercial ella se sentó en el asiento trasero junto con Koishi, y le explicó a Inuyasha que aquella era la forma más segura de llevarlo en caso de no contar con el asiento especial, ya que en caso de accidente el adulto que esta atrás con el niño podría asegurarlo mejor.

La primera parada en el centro comercial fue la tienda para niños, Kagome se acercó a una dependienta y le preguntó dónde podía encontrar los asientos para autos, la joven se ofreció a acompañarlos.

—Hola, cariño ¿El asiento es para ti? —preguntó la muchacha al niño y este por instinto se escondió detrás de Kagome.

—Sí, es para él —respondió Inuyasha—. Koishi saluda a la señorita.

—Hola —dijo en un susurro sin dejar de estar detrás de Kagome.

—¿Buscan algún modelo en específico, quizás parecido al que utilizaban?

—No utilizábamos. —La joven les dedicó una mirada curiosa, Kagome se apresuró a intervenir.

—Lo que quiere decir es que antes no tenía coche, y ahora que lo ha comprado necesita un asiento.

—Ah, claro. Entiendo. Les mostrare los más cómodos y fáciles de utilizar entonces —luego de eso se dispuso a guiarlos.

Inuyasha se inclinó sobre Kagome para hablarle al oído, sin que la muchacha los escuchase.

—¿Por qué le has dicho eso?

—¿Te hubiese gustado que ella supiera que has llevado a tu hijo sin el asiento adecuado durante tres años? —sin darse cuanta había comenzado a tutearlo.

—Sólo he subido al coche de papá en tres ocasiones —interrumpió el pequeño es voz baja.

—Koishi… —comenzó a decir Inuyasha. No sabía que tan consciente estaba su hijo de su descuido.

—Lo siento —se disculpó al instante—. No quise interrumpir, sólo…

—¿Qué querías decir? —animó la pelinegra.

—No quiero que culpen a papá por mi culpa. Él sólo no sabía.

—No te preocupes por eso, nadie culpara a tu papá —le aseguró Kagome con una sonrisa.

Debido a que se habían atrasado la muchacha tuvo que llamarlos para que la alcanzaran.

Escogieron el asiento sin mucho protocolo y la dependienta les explicó cómo usarlo y como colocarlo en el auto.

Kagome pensó en preguntar por los coches de niños, pero ya Koishi estaba en edad de dejarlos por completo así que no lo vio necesario. Por otro lado lo que si veía necesario era que el niño tuviese más juguetes. Entonces luego de agradecer a la joven que los había ayudado, siguieron las indicaciones para llegar al área de juguetería.

—Esto es lo que sigue, ¿eh? —murmuró Inuyasha mientras empujaba el carro de compra.

—Definitivamente si —respondió con vehemencia Kagome. Ella se acuclilló delante del niño—. Koishi ¿Qué clase de juguete te gustaría llevar a casa?

El infante miró a su alrededor por un minuto, dudoso.

—¿Puedo escoger?

—Claro que si, por eso estamos aquí —le sonrió abiertamente. Koishi seguía inseguro y le dirigió una mirada a su padre no muy decidido. Inuyasha se había entretenido leyendo las instrucciones en la caja del asiento para niños.

Finalmente Koishi optó por recorrer las hileras de la juguetería en silencio. Se detuvo en la sección de juguetes didácticos, y allí escogió uno que trataba sobre cifras matemáticas y que tenía dibujados a varios animales.

—¿Puede ser este? —preguntó con duda.

—¿No quieres algo más? —cuestionó al saber que ese era exactamente la clase de juegos que él tenía en casa. Koishi le devolvió una mirada a su padre quien ahora lo veía, y entonces negó con la cabeza—. Vamos a otro pasillo quizás logres ver algo que quieras llevar —dijo decidida.

Tomó la caja de las manos del niño y la dejó en el carro que llevaba Inuyasha. Y luego se dirigió a otro pasillo, se detuvo al pasar por lo que parecía ser el área para que los niños jugasen; una buena estrategia de venta, pensó.

Vio como Koishi se paraba a observar a los niños jugando, se acuclilló de nuevo a su lado.

—¿Quieres ir a jugar? —el pequeño negó lentamente sin dejar de ver a los otros niños.

Kagome notó que Koishi se había quedado viendo a un niño en particular el cual jugaba con lo que parecía ser un robot. El juguete hacia ruidos y emitía algunas luces. Siguiendo a su instinto se puso de pie y regresó a los pasillos dejando a Inuyasha con su hijo.

Inuyasha vio como Kagome se alejaba de ellos, pero no se propuso a seguirla, no dejaría a su hijo, y el niño se veía verdaderamente interesado en el área de juegos.

—Aquí esta —escuchó que exclamaba Kagome al regresar con ellos, notó que traía consigo una caja que contenía un robot. Se colocó a la altura de Koishi y le habló para obtener su atención—. ¿Quieres llevártelo a casa? —le mostraba el robot al niño.

Inuyasha pudo notar un pequeño brillo de emoción en el rostro de su hijo. Pero el niño tardó en responder y finalmente negó con fuerza. Aquello extrañó a Inuyasha, su hijo parecía querer aquel juguete pero se negaba a llevarlo.

—Lo llevaremos —informó al él mismo tomar el juguete.

—¡No! —exclamó el pequeño casi asustado.

—¿Por qué no quieres llevarlo? —preguntó Kagome curiosa, ella también había notado la emoción del niño al ver el juguete.

—No puedo —susurró.

—¿Por qué no puedes? —ella no lograba entender.

—Hace mucho ruido —respondió el pequeño en un hilo de voz y con la cabeza gacha.

Escuchar aquello fue como un golpe para Inuyasha, la presión en su pecho volvió, casi asfixiante y tan dolorosa.

Dudaba que alguien pudiese llegar a sentirse tan miserable y tan culpable como él lo hacía en aquel momento. Él era el único responsable de lo que le pasaba a su hijo. Si su hijo era un niño reprimido era por su culpa.

Se acuclilló a un lado de Kagome y carraspeó antes de hablar, dudaba de su propia voz.

—Koishi —llamó a su hijo y el pequeño levantó la cabeza—, puedes llevarlo. Puedes… —su voz se quebró—Llevaremos lo que quieras, no importa el ruido que haga.

—Pero… —el niño no entendía aquello.

—Está bien. Ya no importa el ruido —dijo al momento que extendía su mano y acariciaba la mejilla de su hijo. El niño cerró los ojos y se estremeció ante la muestra de afecto—. ¿Quieres llevarlo, entonces?

Koishi abrió los ojos y asintió tímidamente.

—Eso es. Este caballero ira a casa con nosotros —le extendió la caja al niño y este la abrazó con fuerza.

Kagome quien se había apartado al presentir un momento íntimo, intentaba reprimir la emoción. Sus ojos se cristalizaron y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no llorar.

Ciertamente aquella era una de las desventajas de aceptar aquel acuerdo. Ella le tenía un gran cariño a Koishi cuando sólo era su maestra y lo veía nada más en el aula, pero convivir bajo el mismo techo que el niño y su padre resultaría un quiebre para sus defensas. Ella se conocía, y por mucho que lo intentara terminaría involucrándose emocionalmente.

* * *

Luego de terminar en la juguetería Inuyasha decidió que comieran allí mismo en el centro comercial, así que luego de que él fuese al auto a dejar lo que habían comprado buscaron un lugar donde comer.

Una vez en el lugar donde comerían, Kagome ayudó a Koishi a ponerse una servilleta para evitar que se ensuciara, cosa que sabía no sucedía pero no estaba de más asegurarse.

Inuyasha observaba atento todo lo que hacia la pelinegra y prestaba mucha atención a la forma en que ella se dirigía al niño. Debía aprender de ella.

La comida resultó muy tranquila. Y se mantuvieron hablando de cosas triviales. Una vez terminaron se dispusieron a dar un paseo por el centro comercial. Inuyasha quería aprovechar para que el niño pasara más tiempo fuera de la casa.

Se detuvieron en una fuente de agua artificial, un lugar donde estaban varios grupos de personas reunidas para pasar el rato.

Kagome fue la primera en notar como Koishi comenzaba a bostezar mientras se tallaba un ojo, vio el reloj en su teléfono y se dio cuenta que ya era hora para su siesta.

—Será mejor que volvamos a casa —le dijo a Inuyasha indicándole que viese al pequeño somnoliento.

—¿Tienes sueño, Koishi? —preguntó acuclillándose delante de su hijo. El pequeño se despabiló al instante.

—No —respondió negando también con la cabeza. Inuyasha sonrió, suponía que aquella testarudez la había sacado de él.

—Ven acá, pequeño —y para sorpresa de Koishi Inuyasha lo tomó en brazos, haciéndolo apoyar la cabeza en el hombro. El niño tras la sorpresa se sujetó con fuerza de la camisa de su padre, sin poder evitarlo otro bostezo salió de sus labios—. Eso es, duerme —escuchó Koishi que le susurraba su padre al oído y sin poder aguantar mucho más, se dispuso a cerrar sus ojos. Era muy cómodo estar en los brazos de su padre.

Kagome sonrió al ver la escena, ella no había participado en lo absoluto. El propio Inuyasha había actuado según su instinto de padre.

Vio como Inuyasha con cuidado sacaba algo de uno de sus bolsillos traseros para luego entregárselo a ella.

—Aun debemos pasar a comprar unas cosas para Royakan. Tú te encargaras de escogerlas y yo me encargare de él —dijo señalando a Koishi en sus brazos.

—¿Te parece bien cargarlo todo el rato?

—Me parece perfecto. Al menos ahora no se siente incómodo con mi presencia —Kagome notó cierto pesar en sus palabras.

Entonces ella lo supo, a Inuyasha le dolía el comportamiento de su hijo, y si no había hecho algo antes, era porque no había notado que había estado haciendo las cosas mal. Y en ese momento le pareció que había tomado la decisión correcta al ayudarlos.

La lista de Royakan era extensa, de modo que tardaron un poco en el supermercado. Durante todo el trayecto Koishi permaneció plácidamente dormido en los brazos de su padre. Kagome les dedicaba una mirada de vez en cuando, se veían adorables, tal como un padre y un hijo deberían verse juntos.

Cuando estuvieron de regreso al auto Kagome se sorprendió al ver que el asiento de niño estaba en medio del asiento trasero. Luego de dejar las bolsas de la compra en el maletero Inuyasha le habló.

—Intente colocarlo pero no logré asegurarlo, quizás tú puedas hacerlo —dijo algo apenado.

Kagome subió a la parte trasera y luego de leer el manual se dispuso a asegurar el asiento, no resultaba muy cómodo, ya que el cinturón de seguridad del medio parecía estar atorado, pero luego de varios intentos logró zafarlo para asegurar el asiento. Cuando verificó que estaba como debía estar salió del coche.

—Listo. El cinturón estaba atascado, pero nada que un poco de paciencia no solucione.

—Claro —bufó el hombre. La paciencia nunca había sido una de sus virtudes.

Inuyasha se dispuso entonces a dejar a su hijo con cuidado en su nuevo asiento, el pequeño se removió un poco ante el repentino movimiento pero no se despertó, después de asegurarlo bien en el asiento, tanto él como Kagome subieron al coche y marcharon a casa.

* * *

Inuyasha despertó sin saber muy bien donde estaba, luego recordó que después de haber llegado a casa y cuando Koishi se despertó de su siesta, optaron por ver una película que a petición del niño resulto ser una animada.

Al parecer se había quedado dormido en mitad de la película, recordaba que trataba sobre unos perros, pero no mucho más.

En la sala no vio a nadie más. Se asomó en la cocina y allí estaba Kagome ayudando a Royakan con lo que sería la cena. Preguntó por Koishi y la pelinegra le respondió que estaba en su habitación, sin pensarlo demasiado se dirigió allí. Al pasar de nuevo por la sala vio que aún estaba el robot que habían comprado aquella mañana, pero no estaba el otro juguete. Tomó el robot y fue hasta el cuarto de su hijo.

Lo encontró sentado en mitad de la alfombra entretenido con aquel juguete.

—Hola, pequeño —saludó sentándose también en la alfombra. Notó al infante sobresaltarse.

—Hola —respondió con una sonrisa tímida.

—¿Qué tal si abrimos este? —movió al robot en su caja. El niño tenía una mirada indecisa. Él sacó el juguete de la caja y lo puso delante de su hijo— Tómalo —lo alentó.

Koishi, inseguro, extendió sus brazos para tomar el robot, pero no tuvo intención de activarle nada.

—Tengo que disculparme contigo —dijo Inuyasha de repente, y el niño lo vio sin entender—. Si en algún pensaste que no podías hacer unas cosas por mí, me disculpo. No supe cómo actuar en algunos momentos y… Lamento no haber sido un buen padre para ti, pero prometo que lo seré a partir de ahora.

—Yo no era un buen niño, por eso papá…

—Oh, pequeño, claro que lo eras. Lo eras y lo sigues siendo. Yo soy quien debe aprender a ser mejor, y quiero que tú me ayudes.

—¿Yo? —inclinó su cabeza ligeramente hacia un lado.

—Sí, lo haremos juntos.

—¿Ayudare a papá? —preguntó sorprendido.

—Sin ti no podré hacerlo —aseguró.

—¿Qué debo hacer?

—Comencemos viendo cómo se utiliza ese juguete —señaló el juguete que no había dejado de abrazar Koishi.

El niño se separó un poco del robot e hizo que se mantuviese en pie delante de él, luego apretó un botón y el robot soltó un sonido. Koishi se sobresaltó al escucharlo y miró a su padre de inmediato, este lo veía con una sonrisa.

—¿Apretaste aquí? —Inuyasha apretó donde lo había hecho su hijo y el juguete emitió en mismo sonido. Ver la cara de emoción que ponía el niño ante aquello lo llenaba de júbilo— Creo que ahora el robot quiere abrazarte.

—No —dijo el niño y se levantó de un salto—. Quiere quedarse con papá.

—Quiere a Koishi, ¿cierto, señor Robot? —apretó otro par de botones haciendo más sonidos y prendiendo un par de luces. La emoción del niño aumentó.

Se acercó hasta el pequeño hasta tomarlo entre sus brazos y entonces comenzó a hacerle cosquillas utilizando aquel juguete. Se deleitó al escuchar las risas infantiles. ¡Dios! Su hijo estaba riendo con él.

Kagome quien se había dirigido a la habitación infantil para preparar a Koishi para su baño, no se atrevió a entrar al haber escuchado que Inuyasha hablaba con él. Luego llegó el alboroto de las risas y con una sonrisa pensó que el niño podría quedarse sin bañar aquella noche. Jugar con su padre era mucho más importante y necesario que un baño.

 **Continuara...**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Hola gente bonita! Menos de una semana, no se pueden quejar, eh?

Que tal ha estado el capítulo? Mas emocional cierto? Era mi objetivo, mi propósito ha sido hacer brincar sus corazones de tanto amor(?)

La relación padre e hijo mejora un poco, la de Inu y Kag poco a poco verán los avances.

Nuevamente pasaré a responder los guest, y los otros, ya saben que por privado.

 **Maritza** : Creo que nadie se imaginaba que iban a vivir juntos y eso me gusto, sorprenderlos. Y claro que Kagome seguirá interviniendo y de muy buena manera. Gracias por el apoyo, amiga.

 **Guest** : En placer panameña! Gracias por leer, saludos desde Venezuela.

 **Inuka** : Aquí ya tienes la actualización, espero avanzar en el mismo ritmo. Me alegro que te haya encantado.

 **Riri-chan** : Bueno Kagome quizás Kagome acepto un poco rápido, pero por eso quise darle motivos de peso que la empujaran a aceptar por propia conveniencia. Y si entre los dos van a hacer que Kagome caiga rendida. Este capítulo fue emocional de nuevo, espero haber revuelto un par de sentimientos por allí. Responderte es un placer, saludos y gracias por leer.

 **Mi baby girl** : Ehmmmm, está bien! Puedes tener un Koishi :D sé que he creado a un niño al cual es imposible no querer, y con este capítulo seguro lo querrás todavía más. Te sorprendí con lo de vivir y eso me gusta, te di los spoiler necesarios para que no lo imaginaras jajajajaja. Y si todo pasa por algo, no todo es casualidad. Gracias por seguir dándome ese apoyo en mis momentos de desesperación.

 **Lirio** : Listo, aquí está el nuevo capítulo, espero no haberte llorar con este jajaja. Me alegra que te guste tanto esta historia, y si, yo también creo que tiene potencial, es mucho amor, y a todas nos emociona que Kagome viva con Inuyasha, si hasta le tenemos un poco de envidia, no? xD Con respecto a "Ella, tan inesperada", lo de los hijos universitarios de Sessh y Rin no es mala idea jajajaja.

Muchas gracias también a los lectores silenciosos!

Nos leeremos pronto! Besos!


	4. Paso 4

**Capítulo 4**

Aquella noche después que Koishi se durmiese Kagome comenzó a preparar todo lo que debía llevar al maternal el día siguiente. Dejó las cosas que necesitaba en el camino a la puerta, de esa forma se aseguraba de que no se olvidase de nada.

Se sentó en el sofá con las piernas extendidas en él y con su laptop en el regazo comenzó a buscar cual sería la ruta más fácil de tomar desde allí al maternal. Con todo lo que había pasado no se había detenido a pensar de qué manera llegaría a su trabajo.

Había una estación de metro cerca, pero tendría que caminar de la estación al maternal al menos unos 15 minutos. La ruta de autobús la dejaba justo al frente pero recorría una trayectoria más larga. Estiro los músculos del cuello sopesando ambas opciones.

—Supongo que tendré que probar con ambas y así decidir cual me conviene —dijo es voz alta, manía que había tomado luego de vivir tanto tiempo sola.

—De haber sabido que hablabas sola no te hubiese propuesto que me ayudaras con Koishi —escuchó una voz a su espalda y dio un respingo.

—No habló sola —se defendió—. Habló conmigo misma —al decir eso se sintió una tonta, aquello no tenía sentido. Vio como Inuyasha aparecía en su campo de visión.

—¿De verdad? ¿Y cuál es la diferencia?

—Bueno, no es que hable conmigo misma, es que expreso mis pensamientos en voz alta —intentó explicarse, se sentía realmente tonta.

—¿Me aseguras que no estás loca, entonces? —le vio curvar los labios, y entonces supo que estaba bromeando. Aquello la sorprendió.

—Tanto como tú al invitar a una desconocida a vivir en tu casa —replicó casi divertida. Aquello era tan extraño.

—Touche.

Inuyasha ocupó asiento en el sillón que estaba diagonal a ella. Se movió un poco para poder verlo.

—Creí que estabas trabajando —señaló, ya que la última vez que lo vio fue después de la cena y estaba dirigiéndose a su estudio.

Ella había querido detenerlo, y decirle que debía despedirse de Koishi y darle las buenas noches, pero se contuvo. Ya aquel día se había logrado algo y no se tenían que forzar las cosas.

—No. Estaba viendo fotografías de Koishi. No logré conseguir después de que cumpliera un año —admitió con vergüenza, al decirlo sólo afirmaba la condición de ser un mal padre, aunque aquello ya era algo que ella sabía.

Kagome se sintió un poco mal al verlo. Minimizó las pestañas que tenía abiertas y abrió la carpeta donde guardaba sus fotos del maternal.

—¿Quieres ver algunas? Sólo son las que tomamos en el aula. No es la gran cosa.

—Me encantaría.

Kagome se movió en el sofá para que Inuyasha pudiese acomodarse a su lado. Ella comenzó a pasar las fotografías, se detenía cuando Koishi aparecía en alguna. Al terminar con un álbum comenzaba con el siguiente, pensó que él se aburriría en algún momento pero no fue así.

Inuyasha observaba atento las fotografías esperando ver a su hijo. Las primeras que ella les mostró eran viejas, tenían fecha de más de un año atrás, su hijo se veía tan pequeño, en ese momento pensó que se había perdido el verlo crecer y lo peor era que lo había tenido consigo.

¿Qué sentiría Kikyou? Ella había sido apartada de su hijo por razones que ella no podía evitar, lo de él había sido decisión. Él sentía culpa, pero no podía imaginar que podría sentir Kikyou.

Kagome siguió pasando las fotografías, la mayoría era en el aula mientras los niños estaban pintando, cantando o haciendo alguna otra actividad. En todas podía notar lo mismo al ver a su hijo, él estaba un poco más alejado del grupo como si quisiera pasar desapercibido y a su lado siempre se veía al niño pelirrojo.

Luego había unas fotos en lo que parecía ser un parque, vio a Kagome sentada en un columpio y sostenía a Koishi en sus piernas, en esa se le veía tan feliz a su hijo.

—Esa fue la primera vez que lo convencí de subir al columpio —comenzó a explicar ella—. En el patio de juegos hay uno, pero a él le aterraba subirse sólo, así que cuando fuimos al parque le ofrecí subir con él para que viese que no había que tener miedo.

—¿Salen del maternal a menudo? —todo ese tiempo había pensado que su hijo no salía de aquel lugar.

—Cuando hace buen día, no es bueno para los niños pasar tanto tiempo encerrados, así que de vez en cuando salimos a dar un paseo. Además el parque está muy cerca del maternal. No hay peligro alguno si es lo que te preocupa —se ocupó ella de aclarar.

Siguió pasando las fotografías hasta que paró en una que Koishi estaba sentado en columpio del patio de juegos y era empujado por Kagome. Ella le dijo que eso fue el día después de haber estado en el parque, Koishi se sintió un poco más seguro y se animó a subir al columpio.

A Inuyasha le gustaba ver aquella faceta de su hijo. Le alegraba pensar que el niño había sido bendecido por tener a una maestra que se preocupase tanto por él, aquello quizás como recompensa divina por tener un padre como él.

Las fotos siguieron pasando y vio una en que su hijo parecía estas disfrazado de árbol, le preguntó a ella que era.

—Fue para la obra del año pasado, algunos niños representaron animales del bosque, otros a pequeños campesinos y unos pocos, los más tímidos como Koishi, eran los que iban de árboles. Él fue el arbolito más tranquilo y silencioso del grupo —notó como ella sonreía con nostalgia—. Creo que por aquí está el video de ese día —dejó de pasar las fotos y buscó en otra carpeta hasta que comenzó a reproducir un video.

Ella le señaló donde estaba Koishi una vez fue enfocado. El video duraba unos diez minutos y simplemente se quedaron viéndolo en silencio.

Inuyasha pensó que esa era la clase de cosas y momentos que se había perdido. Él nunca había asistido a un evento escolar, ¡Dios! Si ni siquiera asistía a las reuniones como le había dejado en claro Kagome el primer día. La muchacha había tenido todo el derecho de recriminarle, era ella una de las personas que se preocupaban y querían a su hijo.

—Kagome quisiera agradecerte —ella lo vio sin comprender.

—Sólo te he mostrado unas fotografías.

—No es por eso, es por todo lo que has hecho por Koishi. Lo que haces ahora por él al estar aquí.

—Aún no he hecho nada —dijo comenzando a ponerse nerviosa, no le gustaba que la adularan.

—Claro que sí, me hiciste abrir los ojos y darme cuenta del terrible padre que he sido.

—Cualquiera lo hubiese hecho en mi lugar —¿eran ideas suyas o Inuyasha estaba más cerca?

—Pero lo hiciste tu —él mostro una sonrisa y ella pudo notar la tristeza. De cierta forma le dolía que alguien le hubiese dicho que era un mal padre.

—Lo importante ahora es que quieras hacer lo correcto —dijo con rapidez y volvió su atención al ordenador, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de lo tarde que era—. Oh, por Dios, es tardísimo. ¿Podríamos seguir viendo el resto en otra ocasión?

—Claro —respondió algo confundido por lo repentino de todo. Vio como ella abría el navegador en las pestañas que revisaba antes de él llegar. Ella revisaba las rutas hacia el maternal—. Sango se ocupa de llevar a Koishi, puede llevarte a ti también —comentó y ella lo vio como si estuviese loco—. Sango es mi vecina y…

—Se quién es Sango. Pero tiene dos gemelas ya grandes que debe llevar a la escuela primaria, además de llevar a su hijo y a Koishi al maternal. No es que quede algún espacio en su coche.

Inuyasha pensó un momento lo que ella decía y se dio cuenta que era cierto, vagamente recordaba a las hijas mayores de Sango. Tenía mucho tiempo sin compartir con ellos.

—Si tomo el metro de las 6:50 puedo llegar a tiempo —escuchó a la muchacha y vio que estaba hablando sola de nuevo.

—Yo podría llevarte a ti y a Koishi —se ofreció, después de todo no le resultaría difícil desviarse.

—Koishi entra a las 8, yo debo estar antes para organizar todo. No sería lindo despertarlo antes para que no tuviese nada que hacer.

—Lo hizo cuando se quedó contigo.

—Touche —Kagome sonrió ante el ataque.

—Bien, entonces yo te llevo y que Sango se ocupe de llevar a Koishi a la hora de siempre.

—No es necesario, tomare el metro —dijo decidida.

—¿Te sería fácil llevar eso en metro? —preguntó señalando las cosas que ella había sacado para llevar.

Kagome vio las láminas y se mordió el labio, el problema no era el viaje en metro, eran los quince minutos que tenía que caminar desde la estación. Se fijó nuevamente en la pantalla del ordenador.

—Supongo que tendrá que ser el autobús de las 6:45 —murmuro pensativa. Si, si tomaba ese llegaría a tiempo y no tendría que caminar.

—Ya dije que yo te llevaría —dijo Inuyasha algo irritado. Aquella muchacha era verdaderamente necia.

—No me parece…

—Estas aquí porque yo te lo pedí. Te llevare al trabajo y no hay nada más que decir —zanjó el asunto poniéndose de pie.

Kagome pensó que lo mejor era no llevarle la contraria, después de todo era algo que le convenía, pero no era algo a lo que se fuera a acostumbrar.

* * *

La primera semana en la casa Taisho transcurrió con prisa. Y se había comenzado a crear una rutina, Inuyasha llegaba antes de que anocheciera y cenaba con ellos. El fin de semana había sido un poco más movido, Inuyasha compartió tiempo con Koishi desde la mañana, luego del desayuno se sentó con él y juntos estuvieron viendo caricaturas; Kagome observó que lo que el hombre mayormente hacia era observar a su hijo.

Su semana en el trabajo había resultado de lo más rutinaria; tanto como ella e Inuyasha se habían encargado de hablar con Koishi para que el niño no dijese nada acerca de que ella estaba en su casa. Al niño, callado como era, no le resulto difícil no mencionar el tema.

Inuyasha había insistido en llevarla al trabajo toda la semana, y aunque ella intento refutarle él no cedió. Finalmente ella aceptó de mala manera, diciendo que la dejara en la esquina próxima al plantel, para así evitar la mirada curiosa de los representantes o sus propias compañeras.

Aunque no hubo quien faltó de comentarle por qué había cambiado la ruta a la hora de salir.

—¿Te has mudado acaso? —le preguntó Ami el miércoles, durante su comida.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Ya no te vas con nosotras para tomar el autobús. Te vi caminando hasta la estación, el lunes pensé que tendrías algo que hacer en el centro, pero ayer también lo hiciste. Además siempre llegabas con Yuka, porque tomaban la misma ruta, y no lo has hecho en estos tres días. —Su amiga la veía con gran interés.

—Sí, me mude —respondió simplemente. Aquello era una mentira a medias.

—¿A dónde? —preguntó una curiosa Ami.

—Un poco después del centro —dijo sin especificar.

—Pero te queda más lejos que tu antiguo departamento —se extrañó su compañera.

—Pero es mucho más económico, aunque no será por mucho tiempo —aclaró—. Seguiré buscando algo cerca del maternal.

Ella se había ocupado de cambiar el tema de conversación pero sabía que no pasaría mucho tiempo hasta que las preguntas de Ami siguieran.

El sábado se había ocupado de hablar con Royakan para saber más acerca de los hombres Taisho. El mayordomo le dijo todo lo que podía, era un buen hombre al que le gustaba hablar pero que en aquella casa no había podido hacerlo demasiado.

Le contó de cuando llegó para comenzar a cuidar de Koishi y porque había pasado. Mencionó entonces a la ex esposa de Inuyasha, Kikyou, y ella no pudo evitar sentir un poco de pena por la mujer, por las cosas de Royakan le decía parecía ser que ella había sufrido lo que se conoce como depresión post parto, cosa que si no era tratada podría complicarse. Aquella mujer tuvo que haber sufrido mucho, y más al verse separada de su hijo.

Lo que no entendía del todo era porque Inuyasha le había dicho que la madre del niño lo había abandonado, cuando los hechos habían resultado no ser del todo acertados con aquel suceso.

Habría querido hablar de aquello con Inuyasha pero no es como si aquello fuese de su incumbencia. Aunque si lo pudiese hacer hablar del tema entonces podría lograr convencerlo de que el niño necesitaba compartir con su madre, porque si ella tenía razón, entonces Kikyou querría poder compartir con su hijo.

Royakan también le habló de cómo había resultado el comportamiento de Inuyasha durante aquellos dos años, siempre distante y un poco huraño, aunque al pendiente de que al niño no le faltase nada.

Al mayordomo le preocupaba un poco la relación de padre e hijo, ya que cada día parecían distanciarse más y más. Le comentó incluso que Inuyasha no había asistido al cumpleaños número tres de Koishi; Royakan se había ocupado de preparar todo con ayuda de Sango y el esposo de esta, Miroku.

Kagome estaba realmente molesta, aquello era el colmo. Una cosa era no asistir a reuniones o eventos escolares pero faltar al cumpleaños de su hijo era algo realmente imperdonable. Definitivamente tenía muchas cosas que arreglar.

Con esa determinación se dirigía en aquel momento al estudio de Inuyasha. Después de la cena y que Royakan se encargaba de acompañar a Koishi a su habitación para dormirlo, él se encerraba en su despacho.

Tocó la puerta antes de entrar. Luego de escuchar un "Adelante", abrió la puerta. El entrar se topó con la mirada ambarina. Inuyasha estaba sentado detrás del escritorio y al parecer revisaba un par de documentos porque justamente dejaba un bolígrafo sobre la mesa de caoba.

—Me preguntaba cuanto tardarías en venir a decirme todo lo que he hecho mal.

A Kagome le sorprendió aquel recibimiento.

—Si temías estar haciendo algo mal pudiste preguntar —respondió mordaz. Él sonrió de medio lado.

—Creo que eres más sincera cuando hablas estando molesta, como aquel día en el maternal, las otras veces has sido condescendiente.

Kagome parpadeó ante aquel comentario, no se esperaba aquello. Pero él tenía razón, ella solía ser más sincera cuando estaba molesta, y el resto de las veces solía decir las cosas con cierto tacto.

Con él había estado muy molesta el día que lo conoció, pero luego al ver que intentaba hacer un esfuerzo por mejorar, podría decirse que se suavizó. La razón de porque era así, era que no se le hacía muy lindo decirle a las personas cosas que pudiesen resultar haciéndoles daño, pero suponía que algunas veces las personas necesitaban que les fuesen sinceros directamente.

Lo que le sorprendía era que él hubiese visto eso en ella tan pronto, ¡sólo tenía dos semanas de conocerlo!

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que he hecho mal? —quiso saber él. Y Kagome salió de sus divagaciones.

—No es lo que has hecho, es lo que no has hecho —aclaró mientras que se atrevía a sentarse en el sillón delante del escritorio.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—No te ocupas de acostar a Koishi, y eso es algo importante —notó como a él se le oscurecía la mirada— ¿Qué sucede?

—Tenías razón acerca de las pesadillas —soltó, y ella se sorprendió ¿Qué tenía eso que ver con…? —. La otra noche pude darme cuenta.

—Sí, yo lo note cuando se quedó conmigo —dijo con cautela—. No quiso decirme nada.

—Son acerca de mí —confesó—. Sus pesadillas son acerca de que yo lo abandone.

Kagome se sorprendió al escuchar aquello. Por más que ella intento que Koishi le contase acerca de su pesadilla, no había logrado que el niño dijese una palabra.

—¿Cómo…?

—Pase a verlo a media noche y lo encontré llorando en su cama, luego me lo dijo, soñaba que yo me iba y lo dejaba —Inuyasha hablaba con su mirada puesta en el escritorio.

—Eso es importante —dijo ella y él elevó la mirada para verla con sorpresa—. No quiero decir que sus pesadillas sean importantes —se apresuró en aclarar—, lo que intento decir es que es importante saber acerca de que tratan, para de esa forma ayudarlo para que las supere.

—Quiero ayudarlo —afirmó.

—Entonces se tú quien lo lleve a la cama, cuéntale un cuento y dale las buenas noches. Eso poco a poco comenzara a darle seguridad.

Inuyasha evaluó lo que ella le decía, quizás tuviese razón. Pero le causaba cierta preocupación pensar que al despedirse de su hijo este lo viese como una forma de que él verdaderamente se iría. Aquel temor lo carcomía por dentro.

—Comenzare a hacerlo —dijo por fin, después de todo ella era quien más conocía las necesidades de su hijo— ¿Algo más que deba hacer?

—Quizás puedas ir a sus prácticas de natación, yo pensaba ir esta semana y ver cómo era el ambiente.

—Muy bien. Me ocupare para salir antes de la empresa —respondió al instante.

Kagome lo vio y pensó que él no le refutaba nada, arrugó el ceño.

—¿Qué sucede? —quiso saber él al verla con la cara tan contrariada.

—Debes hacer las cosas porque quieras hacerlas, y no porque yo te las diga. Si vas a ir a sus prácticas sin estar realmente interesado, quizás no sea buena idea.

—Quiero hacerlo. Quiero acercarme a él y una forma es acompañarlo en eso.

Kagome continuó haciéndole algunas correcciones, la mayoría eran muy leves como intentar sacarle conversación acerca de lo que había hecho durante el día, por más que él pensara que el día del niño podía ser aburrido, para él era muy importante.

Hablaron durante un par de minutos más y luego se produjo un silencio. En ese momento pensó que ellos no se conocían nada el uno del otro.

—Quisiera hacerte una pregunta personal. A cambio tú puedes hacérmela a mí —sugirió.

—¿Qué quieres saber? —preguntó con cautela.

—No he visto marca de anillo, así que he de suponer que no estas casada. Pero quisiera saber si tienes algún novio.

Kagome lo vio con suspicacia, y meditó la respuesta. No es que fuese difícil de responder pero era inquietante el por qué él querría saberlo.

—No —respondió con sencillez.

—¿No tienes pareja?

—No, ni pretendientes ni nada. ¿Por qué te sorprende tanto? —preguntó al notar el desconcierto en el rostro del hombre.

—Eres joven y hermosa —él pareció haberse arrepentido de haber dicho aquello y giró el rostro. Ella casi podía asegurar que vio un sonrojo en sus mejillas. Se rió levemente. —¿De qué te ríes? —parecía molesto ahora.

—Cuando estas avergonzado pones la misma expresión que Koishi. Es tan tierno —dijo sin poder contener una sonrisa.

—Yo no soy tierno —soltó casi indignado.

—Casi adorable —sonrió más ampliamente al ver que el sonrojo era más notable en el rostro masculino.

—¡Keh! —hizo un extraño mohín entre avergonzado y molesto.

—No te preocupes, lo mantendré en secreto —y le guiño un ojo.

Aquella chica era realmente peculiar, pensó Inuyasha al verla reír nuevamente.

—Tuve un novio en la universidad —comentó ella de pronto—, pero las cosas no salieron muy bien. Y luego de eso sólo me he dedicado a los niños. Gracias por el halago, por cierto —ella volvió a sonreír.

Inuyasha se sintió extraño, verla sonreír lo llenaba de una emoción que no reconocía. Y en ese momento entendió porque su pequeño hijo se había medio enamorado de su maestra.

Continuara.

.

.

* * *

 **Hola bebeses! Vine a traerles amor, y quizás comenzar a sanar un poco sus malheridos corazones.**

 **Aquí como tal, ya quise comenzar a entablar la relación de Inu y Kag, ¿Esperaban ver a Koishi? Ya regresara en el próximo capítulo y tan adorable como siempre.**

 **Me paso a responder:**

 **Maritza:** Ya ves como Kagome le va dejando las cosas en claro para que sea un buen padre, y él comenzara a esforzarse más. Nos leemos amiga.

 **Guest** : Me salte dos semanas, pero porque estuve actualizando otras cosas, espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado.

 **My baby girl** : Bueno, bueno, aquí todo fue suave, pero con el próximo amaras a Koishi aún más! A mí también me gusta que a Inu se le estruje el corazón, me gusta hacer sufrir al pobre y se dé cuenta de sus errores. Lo de la novia, bueno, será cuchi, y algo muy padre e hijo. Si da mucha cosita ver cómo quiere ir a jugar y se cohíbe, pero fue recompensado al verlo reír con su padre, no? Si, la frustración de Inuyasha fue grande cuando no pudo poner el asiento, y al tener que terminar pidiendo ayuda. Ahora con lo de la remodelación, me has dejado pensando, deberé trabajarlo en el próximo capítulo ;)

 **Lirio** : Koishi es un niño adorable! La escena de la explicación no será exactamente así porque será un momento padre e hijo, pero será emotiva. Y pues, ya ves como comienza la relación entre este par.

 **Gracias a todas por leer, incluso a esas silenciosas que siguen por allí.**

 **Nos veremos en… dos o tres semanas, no estoy segura. Pero estén pendiente del resto de mis actualizaciones para saber, la semana que viene es el turno de "Ella, tan inesperada", no me he olvidado de eso para nada.**

 **Chau, chau! Besos!**


	5. Paso 5

**Capítulo 5**

Dos semanas más pasaron casi sin darse cuenta. Inuyasha había comenzado a asistir a las clases de natación de Koishi, aunque el niño en un principio había parecido contrariado ante la idea no pudo hacer mucho para evitarlo.

Kagome le explicó que Koishi sólo estaba avergonzado, que temía no ser muy bueno y que él no estuviese orgulloso.

Aquello no podía estar más lejos de ser cierto. Haber visto a su hijo en aquellas prácticas lo hizo emocionarse, el pequeño se esforzaba y nadaba muy bien para su corta edad. Inuyasha se prometió asistir al club cada vez que le fuese posible.

En aquellas dos semanas y por sugerencia de Kagome se había reorganizado el cuarto de Koishi y le habían comprado más juguetes acordes a su edad, siempre que el niño se sintiera cómodo con ellos; durante las tardes cuando no tocaban prácticas de natación, y antes de la cena, se quedaba jugando y compartiendo con su hijo en la habitación infantil, algunas veces incluso salían a la sala para tener mayor comodidad.

Aquel día llegaba a la casa a la hora de siempre, pudo identificar el aroma de la comida al pasar por el comedor.

—Hola muchacho —saludó Royakan al verlo—. Kagome y Koishi están en la habitación de él —comentó al ver que Inuyasha los buscaba con la mirada.

—Gracias. Eso huele muy bien —dijo antes de dirigirse a la habitación infantil.

Royakan sonrió al verlo marcharse, en aquellas semanas muchas cosas habían cambiado, y esperaba que todo siguiese así.

Inuyasha se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta de su hijo, al escuchar que estaba hablando.

—Nooo. Díselo tu —decía el pequeño, casi podía notar duda en su voz.

—Tu papá no te dirá que no. Sólo tienes que pedírselo —le animaba Kagome. ¿De que estaban hablando?

—No, no puedo decirle —repetía en modo instintivo.

—¿Qué es lo que no puedes decirme? —preguntó al momento que entraba en la habitación.

Koishi dio un pequeño brinco y se escondió detrás de Kagome, ella que estaba de cuclillas se puso de pie, y le ofreció una sonrisa a modo de saludo.

—Koishi, ¿Por qué no le dices a tu papá nuestro plan? —ella intentaba que el niño dejara de esconderse.

—Díselo tú —susurró tímidamente.

—Lo haré por esta vez. —Se encaró con Inuyasha— Había pensado que sería buena idea ir este fin de semana al parque de diversiones.

Inuyasha lo pensó un momento, y luego dirigió una mirada a Koishi y después a la azabache.

—El parque de diversiones ¿eh? No lo sé, es un lugar para ir con niños, y si a Koishi no le interesa ir, no veo razón para hacer el viaje —comentó pensativo.

—¡Si quiero ir! —exclamó el niño saliendo de su escondite. Inuyasha vio el brillo de la determinación en sus ojos. Se acuclilló para estar a la altura del niño.

—Entonces ¿Por qué no me lo pediste tú?

Koishi apretó un poco los labios y elevó la mirada para ver a Kagome, la muchacha le sonrió para alentarlo. Vio a su padre antes de responder.

—Porque… no quería molestar a papá —habló en apenas un susurro.

—Pequeño —dijo y extendió su mano para acariciar el rostro del niño—, de ahora en adelante puedes pedirme todo lo que quieras. Si quieres ir a algún lugar yo te llevare, si quieres que haga algo lo haré —le ofreció una sonrisa.

—¿Cómo ir conmigo a natación? —preguntó con duda.

—¿Quieres que te siga acompañando a las practicas? —el niño asintió con timidez— Perfecto, porque me estaba empezando a gustar ese lugar —alborotó un poco el cabello de su hijo, y este como respuesta le ofreció una sonrisa—. Ahora bien, ¿Qué era lo que ibas a decirme acerca de ese parque de diversiones? —se sentó en el suelo.

En ese momento Koishi comenzó a contarle como sus compañeritos de clase habían estado hablando acerca del parque de diversiones, algunos hasta habían ido dos veces. Comentaba cosas que habían dicho los otros niños y hacia movimientos con sus manos para imponer énfasis.

Inuyasha estaba más que decidido a ir al parque de diversiones, sólo ver en la forma en que su hijo lograba expresarse lo hacía emocionarse. Aquello significaba un gran paso.

* * *

El sábado como se había planeado salieron al parque de diversiones, el trayecto duro poco más de una hora y para Koishi fue emocionante, era la primera vez que viajaba durante tanto tiempo en coche y además ¡estaba con su papá! Aquello era lo que más lo emocionaba, e ir con su maestra, eso también le daba mucha emoción.

Al llegar al parque, Inuyasha pagó las entradas y les entregaron unos brazaletes que le permitían estar en todos los juegos que quisieran, así como también un folleto especificando los juegos que había y las edades permitidas para cada uno, junto a la ubicación.

Comenzaron dando un recorrido para identificar cual juego resultaba más llamativo para Koishi. El lugar estaba repleto de gente y después de media mañana ya resultaba difícil caminar.

—¿Quieres darme la mano? ¿Como cuando salimos a pasear en el maternal? —sugirió Kagome al niño, lo había notado algo inquieto ante la gran cantidad de personas a su alrededor. El pequeño asintió y extendió su mano hacia la de ella.

—También puedes tomar mi mano —dijo Inuyasha al extenderle la mano a su hijo. El niño sólo dudo un momento y luego tomó la mano que le ofrecía su padre.

Antes de retomar su caminata Kagome le preguntó al niño si quería comer alguna fruta, y le ofreció una manzana que llevaba en el bolso. Koishi la aceptó gustoso. Inuyasha se dio cuenta que ella siempre se anticipaba a lo que Koishi pudiese necesitar o querer, ella definitivamente era quien mejor conocía a su hijo.

Luego de subir a un par de atracciones, se decidieron para ir a comer algo, ordenaron la comida y cada uno se sentó a un lado de Koishi. Mientras esperaban Kagome le pidió el teléfono a Inuyasha para tomarle una foto con él niño. Ya era momento de que comenzaran a crear recuerdos juntos.

Ambos posaron para la foto y ella aprovechó para tomar varias.

—Ahora tú con él —le dijo Inuyasha al quitarle el teléfono.

—Oh, no —no quería ser parte de un recuerdo de padre e hijo.

—Koishi quiere una fotografía contigo, ¿cierto pequeño? —el niño asintió viendo a su maestra.

—¿Por favor? —le pidió con sus ojos llenos de emoción.

—De acuerdo. Sólo una —cedió con una sonrisa y al instante el niño se acercó a ella para darle un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

Inuyasha aprovechó el momento para tomar una fotografía, era la primera vez que veía actuar a su hijo tan espontáneamente y deseaba guardar el momento. Luego espero que ellos se acomodaran para tomar la foto oficial. No quería pensar en los pequeños celos que se formaban en él al ver a su hijo tan cercano a Kagome.

—Su orden estará lista en unos minutos —les interrumpió la joven que les había recibido—. ¿Desean que les tome una foto a los tres?

—No quisiéramos…

—Nos encantaría —respondió Inuyasha y al momento le pasó el teléfono, acomodó a Koishi en el medio de ambos.

—Acérquense un poco más —indicó la muchacha mientras los enfocaba.

Kagome no estaba muy convencida pero Inuyasha se acercó un poco más, incluso sintió el contacto de la mano de él en su hombro descubierto. La muchacha les indicó que tomaría la fotografía y los tres sonrieron. Ella sintió como Inuyasha no prestó la mínima intención de alejarse mientras la muchacha le regresaba el teléfono, él le dio las gracias.

—No fue nada. Hacen una familia hermosa —les dijo la muchacha con una sonrisa antes de marcharse a atender otras mesas.

Kagome sintió sus mejillas enrojecer, quiso decirle a la joven que ellos no eran una familia, pero se detuvo al pensar que aquello no serviría más que para pasar una vergüenza aún mayor. Le dedicó una mirada avergonzada a Inuyasha y este sólo se encogió de hombros ¿Acaso no le importaba? Ese hombre era de verdad extraño.

Koishi quien había escuchado bien el comentario de la mesera, se dedicó a observar a su padre y a su maestra durante la comida, notó que cuando Kagome se había manchado a causa de un comentario gracioso de su padre, este se ocupó de limpiarla mientras seguían hablando. Aquello le pareció extraño, pero le recordó a cuando veía a los padres de Komori cuando ambos asistían a las prácticas de natación, se la pasaban bromeando y riendo. Definitivamente era algo extraño, él quería a su maestra, era suya. Ella lo cuidaba y lo entendía, no era como las otras maestras que querían obligarlo a hacer cosas que él no quería. Por eso ella era diferente y la quería tanto, y se había convertido en su novia.

—¿Qué sucede cariño? —preguntó Kagome al niño al notar como se había quedado pensativo y hacia un extraño gesto.

Koishi reaccionó ante el llamado y vio a la pelinegra que le dedicaba una sonrisa.

—¿No te gusta la comida? Podemos pedir otra cosa —dijo esta vez su padre, se volvió para verlo a él, y luego regresó la mirada hacia la azabache. Era el centro de atención de ambos.

Se apresuró a negar con la cabeza y seguir comiendo, aquello era algo que tenía que pensar.

Inuyasha y Kagome cruzaron una mirada sin comprender bien el comportamiento del niño.

* * *

Después de haber reposado la comida siguieron recorriendo el parque, habían acordado permanecer allí hasta que Koishi ameritara su sueño, pero el niño no parecía tener intención alguna de tomar su siesta. Estaba sumamente atento a todo lo que veía.

—Es normal que no tenga sueño, todo esto es nuevo para él y quiere aprovechar el máximo posible. Esta noche caerá al sólo tocar la almohada —le aseguró Kagome a Inuyasha mientras veían a Koishi jugar con un par de palomas.

Kagome subió con Koishi al carrusel ya que Inuyasha se negó a subir en un unicornio; luego él subiría con su hijo a otro juego, y lo hizo con la montaña rusa infantil, en la que Kagome se negó a subir para dejar un momento a padre e hijos solos. Luego los tres subieron a la noria donde Koishi se mostró encantado con las vistas.

Ella cada que tenía oportunidad tomaba fotografías, y lo mismo Inuyasha, y él pensó que necesitaba más días como aquel.

Cuando revisaban el folleto vieron que había un acto de magia, Koishi pidió ir a verlo; al llegar ya tenía tiempo de haber comenzado y se había aglomerado un gran número de personas alrededor. No había más asientos disponibles para niños, y los adultos de pie no dejaban ver a quién se hubiese quedado atrás.

Kagome sugirió que esperasen la próxima función pero luego se dio cuenta que aquella sería la última del día. Inuyasha al ver la carita de decepción de su hijo lo tomó en brazos y lo subió para sentarlo en sus hombros. El pequeño soltó un chillido de sorpresa y se sujetó fuerte del cabello de su padre.

—¿Logras ver? —le preguntó y el niño respondió con un eufórico "Sí".

Koishi no sabía porque estar más emocionado si por el acto que presentaba aquel mago, cosa que no entendía pero le parecía increíble, o por el hecho de que su padre por primera vez lo cargara en los hombros, cosa que hace mucho había querido. Aquel día estaba siendo muy, muy especial.

Decidieron marcharse a media tarde para llegar a casa para la cena. Koishi se mantuvo entretenido jugando con un peluche que Inuyasha le había comprado y no paraba de decir que sus compañeros tenían razón al decir que el parque de diversiones era muy divertido.

Al llegar a casa, Royakan se ofreció a bañar a Koishi, pero Inuyasha se apresuró a decir que él se encargaría, ambos necesitaban un baño y lo tomarían juntos.

Las risas infantiles y masculinas no tardaron en llegar detrás de la puerta del baño y tanto Kagome como el mayordomo sonrieron ante aquel gran paso en la relación padre e hijo.

* * *

Otra semana había pasado, y para aquel fin de semana Kagome sugirió un simple paseo y un camping al aire libre para tomar la comida. Koishi se había quedado dormido poco después de jugar con algunos patos de un lago cercano y decidieron regresar a casa temprano.

Kagome notó que Inuyasha se mostraba un tanto preocupado y revisaba el teléfono cada cierto tiempo, en determinados momentos se alejaba para responder alguna llamada.

Ella sabía que se había presentado un problema en la compañía, cosa por lo que el jueves no él había podido llegar a cenar, y llamó para disculparse con Koishi por no poder ir a contarle su cuento antes de dormir. Aquella noche ella se ocupó de leerle a Koishi.

Al llegar a casa el sábado se dispusieron a ver una película y a mitad de esta Inuyasha tuvo que disculparse para atender una llamada, luego de eso no salió de su estudio hasta la hora de la cena, después volvió a encerrarse hasta la hora de dormir de Koishi cuando se dirigió hasta la habitación del niño para leerle y darle las buenas noches. Una vez Koishi dormido Inuyasha volvió a encerrarse en su estudio.

Kagome había notado como la noche anterior él no había dormido prácticamente nada, estuvo encerrado en su estudio y lo vio en la mañana con la misma ropa que había tenido el día anterior, no había tocado la cama, de eso estaba segura.

Y estaba casi segura que aquella noche él haría lo mismo. Y aunque no le correspondiera del todo tenía que intervenir. Con esa determinación se dirigió al estudio de Inuyasha, tocó la puerta y esperó que él diera su afirmación.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó algo inquieto.

—Quisiera hablar contigo —se sentó en el sillón.

—¿Pasa algo con Koishi? —la preocupación se asomó en su voz.

—No, no es de eso lo que quiero hablarte.

—¿De qué, entonces?

—¿Cómo siguieron las cosas en la empresa? ¿El trabajador que sufrió el accidente está bien? ¿Recuperaron el material? —realizó las preguntas que creía eran las que él se había estado ocupando de resolver.

Inuyasha la miró con desconcierto.

—Interesarte por eso no es lo que te corresponde —dijo en tono tosco.

—Lo es si a causa de estar en eso te desconectas del mundo a tu alrededor. Durante el paseo yo pude notarlo, y estoy segura que Koishi también.

—Compartí con él —se defendió.

—No digo que no lo hayas hecho, sólo que parecías ausente, y es comprensible tras presentar esos problemas en la empresa. No intento recriminarte nada, al contrario quiero ayudarte.

Él la vio sin entender. Ella suspiró y siguió hablando.

—Si hablas con alguien acerca de lo que sucedió, podrías sentirte más aliviado. Y de esa forma cuando estés con Koishi podrías estar realmente con él, porque habrás dejado de pensar un poco en esos problemas al hablarlos con alguien —explicó de forma breve, sus clases de psicología eran útiles después de todo.

—¿Te estas ofreciendo a ser mi confidente o algo parecido?

—Puedo ser tu amiga. Quiero ayudarte, y creo que necesitas desahogarte con alguien. Tomarte un momento y descansar.

Inuyasha pensó en sus palabras, nunca se había confiado en nadie de aquella manera, con las únicas personas con quienes hablaba del trabajo era con Totosai y Mioga, y era porque se veían involucrados, y cuando le era posible trataba de resolver los problemas por su propia cuenta, era por eso que siempre tenía cosas por hacer.

Ahora ella estaba allí diciéndole que podía hablar con ella y liberarse de los problemas, al menos por un momento.

—Si no quieres hablar conmigo lo entiendo, soy una desconocida. Pero podrías salir y hablar con algún amigo, estoy segura que incluso Royakan estaría encantado de escucharte, se preocupa mucho por ti —le dijo ella al ya ponerse de pie, preparándose para marcharse.

—Me gustaría hablar contigo —admitió con cierta vergüenza.

A pesar de que haber admitido aquello no sabía muy bien como comenzar a expresarse, nunca había sido bueno para dar a conocer sus inquietudes o pensamientos. Vio la pantalla del ordenador pensando en las cosas que le quedaban por hacer.

Kagome notó la duda en él y empujada por un impulso rodeó el escritorio hasta llegar a su lado. Inuyasha tenía una par de documentos abiertos y el navegador, por lo que pudo leer investigaba acerca de un equipo y cómo manejarlo.

—¿Qué debes hacer? —Inuyasha parpadeó al escuchar la voz de ella tan cerca, no la había notado acercarse, quizás estaba más cansado de lo que pensaba.

—Trato de encontrar la falla del equipo. Debo saber si se trató de un error de fábrica o un mal empleo del mismo —señaló.

—No creo que haya diferencia en que lo descubras hoy o el lunes. Además, la mejor forma de saberlo sería teniendo el equipo y revisarlo directamente, cosa que no harás hasta el lunes, ¿no lo crees?

Inuyasha pensó que lo que ella decía era cierto, él mismo había pensado que de tener el equipo y revisarlo ya podría haber resuelto el problema, pero no podía quedarse sin hacer nada, de modo que había estado revisando una y otra vez el manual de uso y las especificaciones del equipo, así como también el informe que se había levantado acerca del accidente. No había nada más que pudiese leer que no lo hubiese hecho ya.

Parpadeó al ver como la pantalla del ordenador se oscurecía; ella la había apagado.

—Dime que es lo que piensas —pidió ella con una sonrisa, y él comenzó a hablar.

Estaba seguro, ella tenía algo especial que le hacía saber que era lo que necesitaba cada persona para ayudarla, ya lo había notado que lo hacía con su hijo, y ahora también lo había hecho con él.

Le habló por casi una hora y ella no lo interrumpió, sólo escuchó atenta lo que le decía. Kagome habló cuando pensó que él ya no tenía más que decir.

—Obviamente no puedo decirte que puedes hacer, porque se tanto de esa maquinaria como tú sabes cómo controlar a veinte niños —Inuyasha sonrió por el comentario—, pero creo que has hecho ya todo lo que podías hacer y ahora tienes merecido un descanso.

—No tengo sueño ahora mismo —dijo al ver la hora en su reloj de muñeca. Se sentía cansado pero al hablar con ella su cerebro se había despejado un poco.

—Mis planes de esta noche eran ver una película, supongo que aún hay tiempo, puedes unirte —sugirió con una sonrisa.

—¿Habrá palomitas?

—Sólo si tú las haces —le dijo y luego se alejó del escritorio.

Kagome salió del estudio y sabía que Inuyasha ya la seguía, la verdad era que no había pensado en ver ninguna película, pero aquello salió de sus labios repentinamente, solo esperaba que estuviesen pasando algo bueno en la televisión.

Al estar en el salón, prendió el televisor y se ocupó de ver la guía de programas esperando encontrar alguna que valiese la pena que no hubiese visto, estaba segura que cualquiera que pusiera Inuyasha no la ha habría visto porque no era algo que él acostumbrase a hacer.

Encontró tres que comenzarían en los próximos diez minutos, y le peguntó a Inuyasha cual prefería, podía escoger entre terror, comedia o drama romántico. Luego de leer el resumen de las tres se decidió por la de comedia.

Él le pidió a Kagome que se levantara del sofá para poder abrirlo y dejarlo como cama provisional, de aquella forma seria más cómodo, explicó. Luego de hacerlo fue a buscar las palomitas que ya pitaban en el horno microondas. Regresó con Kagome y subieron al sofá a esperar que comenzase la película.

Al llevar unos veinte minutos dedujeron que aquella era una mala elección pero en lugar de cambiarla se pusieron a hacer críticas de lo absurdo de las situaciones, terminó siendo una noche llena de risas.

* * *

Koishi acostumbrado a seguir su costumbre de sentarse a ver caricaturas durante las mañanas de domingo hasta la hora del desayuno, se dirigió al salón luego de haberse cepillado los dientes tal como le indicara su Oji.

Al dirigirse al salón escuchó el ruido del televisor y se preguntó quién podría estar utilizándolo, él era el único quien lo utilizaba por las mañanas.

El pequeño se quedó muy quieto al ver quien había osado tomar su lugar en el sofá. Lo que veía lo dejaba completamente sorprendido.

En medio del sofá-cama extendido, estaban su papá y su maestra profundamente dormidos.

Kagome estaba recostada ligeramente en uno de los hombros de Inuyasha y este a su vez mantenía inclinada la cabeza hacia el cuerpo femenino, ambos tenían la ropa de la noche anterior y una cobija sobre puesta sobre sus cuerpos.

Ver aquello sorprendía a Koishi, era tan extraño. Pero pensó que no era algo extraño malo, era algo casi agradable.

Con cuidado de no hacer ruido y sin movimientos bruscos subió a la cama improvisada y tomó el control remoto para cambiar el canal. Se quedó sentado a los pies de las dos personas, sintiendo por primera vez que tenía una familia completa.

 **Continuara.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Hola gente linda! Me paso casi justo a la hora, pero cumpliendo :D**

 **Bueno ya se ve más el acercamiento de Inu y Kag, y volvió a aparecer el precioso de Koishi. Ese niño es un amor.**

 **Respondiendo los Guest.**

 **My Baby Girl:** Te has enamorado más ahora? Creo que vamos bien con el acercamiento por ahora, no? Koishi se ve adorable de cualquier manera *0* Y pues no las amigas de Kagome no la espiaran y eso creo jajajaja Espero que tu corazón se haya emocionado bastante.

 **Coneja** : Sip, aquí ya Koishi comienza a ver a Kagome con otros ojos, al igual que Inu, ambos hombres están encanados por ella.

 **Maritza** : Bueno aquí en lugar de hacerle ver sus errores, le dio su apoyo, lo cual es una buena forma de acercarse. Y ya sane tu corazón con el otro fic jajaja. Cuidate amiga.

 **Muchas gracias a todos los que me leen! Aviso y notifico que entre mis próximas actualizaciones se vendrá "El valor de una promesa", "After story", "Ella, tan inesperada", una historia de Kouga y Ayame, y un par de ideas que revolotean por mi cabeza salvajemente; así como una sorpresa para el fandom de Kamisama Hajimemashita *0***

 **Nos leemos!**


	6. Paso 6

**Capítulo 6**

Kagome vio como Koishi se asomaba a través de las cortinas por tercera vez. Se le notaba muy nervioso, y no era para menos, aquel día era el evento escolar y todos los grupos representaban una pequeña obra como todos los años.

Aquel año a su grupo le tocaba representar una película animada que los niños escogieron en clases, la cual había sido "El zorro y el sabueso". A Koishi le tocó representar al sabueso y a Shippou al zorro. A Kagome aquello le había parecido perfecto, y los dos amigos estaban encantados de estar juntos durante casi toda la presentación.

Ella estaba muy satisfecha del progreso que había logrado Koishi durante aquellos dos meses. La relación padre e hijo era prácticamente perfecta y el desarrollo social de Koishi mejoraba cada vez más.

Kagome recibió un mensaje de texto y sonrió. Se acercó ella a la cortina corrida y se asomó, encontró a quien buscaba y entonces se agacho para cargar a Koishi y así este puedese ver mejor.

—Allí esta ¿lo ves? —dijo señalando con cuidado de no hacer mucho movimiento para no interrumpir la obra en curso.

Koishi sonrió emocionado, ¡su padre había ido a verlo!

Durante las últimas tres semanas Kagome había estado comprometida con aquel evento. Sería el último que haría con aquel grupo, aunque aún le quedaba un mes para trabajar con ellos. Sentía un poco de pena al tener que separarse de aquellos niños con los que había compartido casi dos años, pero era algo que ya había hecho antes y podría hacer nuevamente.

Aunque por alguna razón en aquella oportunidad resultaba un poco más difícil que con el grupo anterior, y sospechaba que era por la clase de conexión que había establecido con Koishi, se había involucrado demasiado con él, y con su padre.

La otra obra terminó y ella se volvió para hablar con sus niños, ellos serían los próximos en aparecer, ya tendría tiempo para pensar en sus penas.

* * *

Inuyasha ocupó uno de los últimos asientos disponibles y esperó que se preparara el escenario, Kagome le había escrito para decirle que ya pronto saldrían.

Las pasadas tres semanas habían sido ajetreadas para ella y un poco nerviosas para Koishi, quien se mostraba ansioso por tener que presentar al sabueso de la obra, era un principal después de todo. Él lo había apoyado y se había presentado en los cortos ensayos las veces que podía.

Se prendieron las luces del escenario y la voz de Kagome llenó todo el auditorio. Sacó su teléfono celular para grabar la presentación.

En la obra los niños no debían decir ningún dialogo, sólo moverse de un lugar a otro según le indicasen los coordinadores. Siguió los movimientos de Koishi por todo el escenario según indicaba la voz de Kagome el ritmo de la historia. El pequeño se sabía perfectamente los pasos y los seguía sin que los coordinadores tuviesen que guiarlo.

Al terminar la presentación se puso de pie y aplaudió con el resto de los padres, luego se dirigió tras bambalinas. Al acercarse lo suficiente vio a su hijo abrazarse emocionado con su amigo Shippou que lo identificaba porque iba con su disfraz de zorro, aprovechó el momento para tomarles una fotografía.

Cuando su hijo lo vio corrió directo hacia él, Inuyasha lo recibió gustoso y lo tomó en brazos.

—Hola, cachorro —saludó a su hijo.

—¿Me viste? —preguntó lleno de emoción.

—Vi a un pequeño sabueso jugar con su amigo zorro —dijo pensativo.

El niño pelirrojo se echó a reír.

—Yo soy el zorro y Koishi el sabueso —explicó.

—Ah, entonces sí, creo que los he visto —comentó como si nada, los niños rieron.

En ese momento aparecieron los padres de Shippou y él niño los dejó. Kagome que había estado hablando con otros padres se acercó hasta ellos.

—¿Lo hice bien?

—Lo hiciste perfectamente —respondió la azabache con una sonrisa.

Kagome les dijo que podían irse a casa si querían, los padres no estaban en la obligación de quedarse para ver todos los actos, y Koishi tenía clase de natación aquel día. Ella debía quedarse para ayudar con el resto de las obras.

Padre e hijo se negaron a dejarla, la esperarían y regresarían juntos a casa. Ella vio a Inuyasha alejarse para buscar un asiento con el pequeño sabueso en brazos. Desde que Kagome llevara aquel traje a casa para que Koishi se lo probara para la obra él no había querido dejar de ponérselo.

—Vaya, ¿desde cuándo tenemos un cachorro aquí? —preguntó Inuyasha al entrar en la habitación infantil, acababa de llegar de trabajar.

—¿Cachorro?

—Eres un cachorro ¿cierto? Tienes estas orejas, y cola —decía al señalar las partes en el disfraz—, eres pequeño y te gusta jugar. Definitivamente debes ser un cachorro.

Las risas infantiles no se hicieron esperar.

—Soy Koishi.

—Oh —Inuyasha expresó gran asombró—, el cachorro tiene nombre.

Aquello ocasionó más risas en el niño que ahora había comenzado a jugar con su padre.

—¿Puedo quedarme con esto? —preguntó Koishi después de un rato al señalar el disfraz que llevaba. Inuyasha acababa de dejarlo en el suelo y se acercó a Kagome.

—Se compró para mantenerlo en el maternal y que otros niños puedan usarlo también —explicó.

El niño se desanimó al escuchar aquello.

—¿Crees que se puede comprar otro y dejarle este a él una vez termine la obra? —sugirió Inuyasha a Kagome.

La azabache vio al niño abatido y pensó que si se compraba otro disfraz no se presentaría mayor problema. Además ver la carita de felicidad de Koishi valía la pena.

—De acuerdo —dijo en un susurró al hombre—, sólo después de la obra —especifico.

—¿Escuchaste eso, cachorro? —Inuyasha se había acercado de nuevo a Koishi para cargarlo.

Las risas del niño inundaron el lugar.

Desde aquel día Inuyasha le decía a Koishi "cachorro", y a este le encantaba ser llamado así, era como un juego secreto entre ambos y el niño estaba fascinado por eso.

Si, definitivamente la relación padre e hijo era perfecta.

* * *

Luego de haber dormido a Koishi aquella noche, Inuyasha se quedó viendo las fotografías y videos que había tomado.

Desde hace días que estaba pensando el algo, pero no sabía cómo llevar el asunto.

Al entender que se había perdido una parte de la infancia de su hijo, se esforzó por recuperar un poco lo que había dejado pasar, y lo había logrado, gracias a Kagome lo había logrado. Pero lo que pensaba en aquel momento, no era en eso, no era en él quien pensaba.

Pensaba en Kikyou, él le había prácticamente arrebatado a Koishi y ella se había visto seriamente afectada por eso. No podía imaginar cómo debía sentirse ella al no poder permanecer en la vida de su hijo, por algo que no era su decisión.

Era por eso que estaba pensando en buscarla, disculparse por todo lo que había hecho y permitirle estar con Koishi. Sólo una cosa lo detenía, y era el no saber cómo reaccionaría Koishi ante aquello.

El niño prácticamente no había compartido con su madre, y delante de él no había sido nombrada, quizás en algún momento le preguntaría a Royakan pero él nunca lo supo.

Decidió tomar un baño y después fue hasta la cocina para buscar un vaso de agua. Se encontró con Kagome sentada en el sofá con su laptop sobre las piernas descubiertas.

—¿Puedo acompañarte? —preguntó no muy seguro. Inconscientemente había esperado que ella estuviese allí, quería hablar con ella.

—Claro —se movió en el sofá y le dejó espacio para que se sentara—. Veo alguna de las fotos que me han enviado los demás padres —indicó al momento que le mostraba algunas fotografías.

Kagome no podía evitar sentirse avergonzada debido a la cercanía, había notado que él aun llevaba el cabello húmedo, tenía puesta una franelilla que le dejaba al descubierto los brazos. Ella intentó no fijarse en esas cosas pero le era difícil.

Algo había cambiado después de la vez en que ambos se quedaron dormidos en el sofá-cama, uno al lado del otro, y que al despertar se encontraran al pequeño Koishi sentado a sus pies, aquel había resultado el momento más vergonzoso que había vivido, y más si luego Royakan los hubiese visto como si entre ellos hubiese pasado algo más. ¡No paso!

Se quedaron dormidos viendo una película, eso fue todo. Pero no lograba entender como era que se había visto tan afectada por aquello.

Luego de aquella noche habían repetido lo de ver una película, pero se aseguraban de cada uno regresar a su habitación si sentía que el sueño lo vencía.

Kagome notó como Inuyasha parecía un poco distante. Debido a la confianza que compartían se atrevió a preguntar.

—¿Sucede algo? —le escuchó suspirar.

—Quisiera comentarte algo, lo he pensado desde hace un tiempo, pero no estoy seguro si es o no correcto.

El corazón de Kagome se aceleró al escuchar aquello. ¿Él iba a hacer lo que ella creía? No, no podía ser eso. Inuyasha la veía seriamente, como si ella fuese la única que pudiese brindarle lo que necesitaba. Su nerviosismo aumentó y sintió su rostro enrojecer.

—¿Acerca…? —tragó con fuerza para pasar el nudo de su garganta— ¿De qué quieres hablarme? —logró articular más serena.

—La madre de Koishi —respondió él, y Kagome no supo cómo reaccionar, definitivamente se sentía como una tonta al imaginarse ideas absurdas.

—¿Qué sucede con ella? —preguntó recobrando su compostura. Aquello no podía afectarla, ellos no tenían una relación.

Inuyasha comenzó a decirle todo lo que había pasado al momento de la separación, aclarando las cosas que ya le hubiese contado Royakan. Él parecía decirle todo sin omitir nada. Le habló de cómo había comenzado su matrimonio hasta cuando comenzó a destruirse; de la noche que encontró sólo a Koishi llorando en su cuna a causa del hambre, y la pelea que había tenido con Kikyou, ese era el nombre de la madre de Koishi; le contó acerca del juicio que se llevó a cabo y la crisis que sufrió Kikyou en medio de este. Finalmente le dijo como había obtenido la custodia del niño.

—Desde esa vez no sé nada de ella. Me ocupe de pagar su estadía en el centro de rehabilitación pero nunca estuve realmente al tanto de su situación —confesó apenado—. Actué de forma egoísta, ahora lo entiendo. Kikyou necesitó de mi ayuda y apoyo, y la abandone. La separe de su hijo —soltó un suspiro y se puso de pie, no soportaba que ella lo viese a la cara—. Soy un ser humano terrible.

Kagome quiso decir algo para contrariarlo, pero seguramente nada de lo que dijera podría ayudarlo a sentirse mejor consigo mismo. A ella le parecía que él había actuado mal, claro que sí, pero todos cometen errores, y él se veía seriamente afectado.

—¿Por qué hablas ahora de eso? —fue lo único que se atrevió a preguntar.

—Yo he logrado mejorar mi relación con Koishi, ser un padre para él. Me di cuenta de las cosas que me estaba perdiendo y ahora trato de recuperarlas. Y estuve pensando que Kikyou también se ha perdido todos esos momentos de Koishi, y no fue por decisión propia, ella fue obligada a separarse de su hijo. Y… —él calló y soltó otro suspiro.

—¿Crees que debería establecer una relación con Koishi? —se aventuró a preguntar.

—Es lo que me parece más justo. Tanto para Kikyou como para Koishi —se volvió para verla— ¿no lo crees?

Pensó en la respuesta que podría darle, obviamente para un niño lo mejor era poder compartir con su madre, era un cariño que no podía compararse con el de nadie más. Pero una parte de ella quería ser egoísta, se había encariñado tanto con el pequeño que pensar que alguien más se ocupara de él le causaba cierta pena.

Y si pensaba también en el padre, el asunto era otro. Él había cambiado y puede que luego de reencontrarse con la madre de Koishi la relación de ambos pueda reiniciar, era una posibilidad, y algo que definitivamente era bueno para el niño.

 _Pero no para ti._ Le dijo una voz en su cabeza.

Ella se había unido mucho a Koishi y él a ella, y aquello no era algo bueno, no cuando el vínculo iba más allá de una relación alumno-maestra. Ella quería al pequeño mucho más de lo que quería al resto de los niños que llevaba.

Y con Inuyasha la cosa se complicaba, también había comenzado a sentir algo por él, y no estaba muy relacionado con la amistad. Temía haberse comenzado a enamorar de él, aquello era peligroso, no podía ser tan tonta como para enamorarse, mucho menos de un hombre que no le había dado pie a nada sentimental.

Quizás era el momento de alejarse, antes de que fuese demasiado tarde y que sus emociones crecieran sin control.

Si Koishi comenzaba una relación con su madre su trabajo de ayudar al pequeño habría terminado, y ella podría marcharse sabiendo que había hecho algo bueno por una familia. Además, si era sincera consigo misma aquello era uno de los objetivos principales, que el niño pudiese conectarse también con su madre.

—Sí, sería lo mejor para ambos —habló al terminar de batallar con sus pensamientos y emociones—. Koishi necesita una madre, y si puede recuperar su lazo con Kikyou sería algo muy bueno para él —le mostró una sonrisa.

—Entonces buscare la forma de contactar con ella, saber si puede perdonarme y acordar un encuentro si así ella lo quiere —afirmó con determinación.

—Antes también debes hablarlo con Koishi. Después de todo, su normalidad es estar sólo contigo. Deberás hablarle de ella antes de presentársela —explicó, ya volvía a tomar su rol de consejera.

Inuyasha se acercó de nuevo, se sentó en el sofá y le tomó las manos. Su pulso se aceleró sin poder evitarlo.

—Gracias, de no haber sido por ti seguiría atrapado en mi propio mundo. Te has convertido en alguien especial, no sólo para Koishi, para mí también. Eres…

El corazón de Kagome parecía querer salirse de su pecho. Él estaba tan cerca y ¿parecía estar acercándose más? Con prisa, se levantó del sofá para alejarse de Inuyasha.

—Soy la maestra de Koishi —afirmó con voz temblorosa—, y he hecho lo que me parecía mejor para él. No hay más que agradecer.

Tomó su laptop que había dejado olvidada en el sofá y se despidió con un distante "buenas noches".

Inuyasha la vio marcharse sin entender muy bien lo que había pasado. ¿Se había molestado ella por algo que dijo?

No creía haberla ofendido de alguna manera, pero algo había tenido que pasar para que ella se alejara de esa manera de él. Prácticamente había huido de su lado. Esperaba que aquello, sea lo que fuese, se aclarase pronto.

* * *

El encuentro con Kikyou se había dado un sábado, ella e Inuyasha habían hablado bastante por teléfono.

Kikyou se había mudado a un pequeño pueblo a un par de horas de distancia. Ella le contó lo que había sucedido después de que hubiese sido internada, le habían diagnosticado depresión post parto, y aquello afectaba su relación con su hijo recién nacido, al no haber sido tratada a tiempo había presentado complicaciones, que según le dijo pudo solventar gracias a la ayuda de su terapeuta.

Inuyasha se disculpó una y otra vez por cómo se había comportado. No había nada que pudiese hacer para compensarla pero haría lo que pudiese para que ella compartiese con su hijo. Ella le agradeció aquello y finalmente acordaron verse.

Él había hablado con Koishi y le explicó de forma sencilla por qué no había podido estar con su madre anteriormente. Kagome le sugirió que sólo le dijera que Kikyou había estado enferma pero que ya no lo estaba y que ahora podía verla y estar con ella.

—¿Tendré que irme con ella? —era lo que había preguntado con temor el niño.

—No —afirmó Inuyasha con rapidez, por nada del mundo dejaría a su hijo—. Compartirás con ella, la conocerás y si alguna vez lo quieres podrían pasar un fin de semana juntos, pero seguirás viviendo conmigo —le aclaró.

El niño había aceptado aquello, y aunque se había mostrado muy tímido al comienzo terminó compartiendo buena parte de la tarde con Kikyou.

Ahora el pequeño jugaba con Kagome en el parque cercano, mientras que Inuyasha y Kikyou hablaban.

—Te agradezco que hayas permitido esto —repitió Kikyou.

—Me disculpo por no haberlo hecho antes. Estaba ciego y no sabía todas las cosas que estaba haciendo mal.

—¿Qué te hizo abrir los ojos? —quiso saber ella.

Inuyasha quien no perdía de vista a Kagome y a su hijo, sonrió al ver a la azabache. Era difícil admitir que aquella muchacha lo había hecho reaccionar y lo había cambiado tanto.

—Oh, entiendo —dijo Kikyou al notar el interés de él.

—¿Qué?

—Ella no es sólo una amiga, ¿cierto?

—¿De qué hablas? No…

—Vamos, admítelo. No cualquier maestra de escuela va con su alumno y el padre de este a conocer a la ex esposa —explicó como si aquello fue lo más obvio del mundo.

Cuando vio llegar a Inuyasha con su hijo y aquella muchacha, lo primero que pensó era que él había encontrado a alguien, pero la joven se había apresurado a aclarar que estaba allí para ayudar a Koishi, que era su maestra y amiga.

Y luego, mientras ella compartía con su hijo se percataba que Inuyasha y Kagome, así se había presentado, se mantenían hablando muy tranquilos. El niño por otra parte le había dicho cosas como que Kagome se había estado quedando con ellos, y que era muy buena con él.

—Es gracioso porque siempre le dice a papá lo que tiene que hacer —le había dicho el niño al contarle algo que le había pasado en una de sus salidas.

Aquello le había hecho pensar que si existía algo más entre Inuyasha y la muchacha, y ahora que veía como él la observaba en la distancia casi estaba completamente segura, por mucho que él quisiera negarlo.

—Yo también conocí a alguien —confesó de pronto—. Su nombre es Onigumo, y fue mi terapeuta, me ayudo durante casi toda mi crisis, y luego comenzamos a salir. Fue completamente inesperado, no estaba ni cerca de imaginar comenzar algo con alguien, pero él se acercó tanto a mí, me conocía tanto, que fue imposible no quererlo —habló con una sonrisa, Onigumo la había ayudado y apoyado desde el primer momento.

—Pero Kagome, ella no…

Inuyasha calló al saber que mentiría al decir que Kagome no había hecho lo mismo con él, pero se le hacía difícil admitir que la quería, eso era algo que no podía decir abiertamente.

—Bien, no te obligare a admitirlo, pero sólo te digo que no te lo niegues a ti mismo —dijo Kikyou con una sonrisa.

Se despidieron no sin antes acordar un próximo encuentro para el fin de semana siguiente, el acercamiento era importante y debido a que Kikyou vivía lejos, reunirse los fines de semana era la única opción.

Durante la cena Koishi no dejó de hablar de las cosas que le había contado Kikyou acerca del lugar donde vivía, había un gran lago muy cerca y él quería poder ir.

Inuyasha prestaba poca atención a lo que decía su hijo, no era que no le importara, pero su interés iba dirigido a Kagome. Después de la conversación con Kikyou algo en él se había encendido, una especie de alerta.

¿Se estaba enamorando de la maestra de su hijo?

 **Continuara.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Hola, gente linda! He venido a traerles otra dosis de amor.**

 **Me hace tan feliz que les guste esta historia tanto como a mí :') es tan hermoso.**

 **La relación padre e hijo ya es casi perfecta, ahora queda por ver como seguirán las cosas entre Inu y Kag.**

 **Port allí me habían preguntado si Kikyou sería mala, y pues ya ven que no. Los que me conocen saben que no la aprecio demasiado, pero en esta historia quería algo diferente y no ponerla como la mala y loca de siempre, así que la utilice de esta manera. Ella amó a Inuyasha e Inuyasha la amó a ella, pero se separaron, ahora ambos han madurado y sus sentimientos han cambiado. Y espero que se entienda que ella no intentara interponerse.**

 **Paso a responder sus lindos comentarios, como ya saben los Guest estarán aquí, y el resto por MP.**

 **My Baby Girl:** Niño hermoso sigue presente y ahora la ternura se ha multiplicado! Si ambos hombres celosos internamente, son padre e hijo. Bueno aquí no mucho ship, pero espero haber cumplido con la dosis de miel justa. Si, ese beso tan espontaneo y lleno de ternura, y sí que nota los cambios, y piensa que necesita algo que no sea una novia, se ve cuando los encuentra dormidos en el sofá y se sienta allí con ellos, fue como sentirse completo. PD: Koishi se sentía en la cima del mundo al estar los hombros de su padre.

 **Maritza** : Esos pequeños celos son hereditarios jajaja Y seguirá siendo un amor este nene! Y si, Inu y Kag están perdonados por haber tomado su sofá, porque de esa forma él se sintió con una familia. Saludos, amiga.

 **Jacarada** : Hola! Gracias por comenzar a leer! Y no, no trabajo con niños, solo me gusta escuchar anécdotas y también de cosas que me pasan con mis primitos. Koishi es un nene encantador, y aunque calló por mucho tiempo ya va recuperando su niñez. Aquí tienes la respuesta por el interés de Kikyou, espero que se hayan aclarado las dudas. Y si, el acercamiento entre Inu y Kag era necesario y muy esperado.

 **Lirio** : Hola de nuevo, chica misteriosa ;) La imagen de los tres durmiendo juntos, no es algo que tenía planeada, pero si tienes suerte mi mente creara algo. Y cuando se piensa que Koishi no puede ser más adorable, lo disfrazo de perrito! *-* Lo de "Mami" ya es algo que se verá más adelante ;) Y claro que cumplo con lo que digo, solo hay que tenerme paciencia :P Saludos y bendiciones para ti también.

 **Coneja** : Pues sí, ya Kagome se ha enamorado. La pregunta es ¿si él también? Y pues cualquier quisiera compartir con ese par de hombres, uno sexy y el otro adorable, yo también me sentiría en casa.

 **Veros** : Lamento haberte echo llorar, pero luego fui haciéndote sonreír ¿no? Sip, el amor también, al menos por parte de Kagome es seguro. Espero que las dudas y miedos acerca de Kikyou hayan quedado resueltas. Si, ya pronto podrá tener la familia que necesita.

 **Andrea Taishito** : Awwwww! Toda esta historia es amor en su máxima expresión.

 **Muchas gracias a todos y cada uno por leer. Son un apoyo enorme y una fuente para animarme.**

 **Ahora vengo con un anuncio importante: el próximo capítulo será el último.**

 **Y ahora me voy antes de que me linchen.**

 **Nos estamos leyendo! Saludos!**


	7. Paso 7

**Capítulo 7**

Estaba en el maternal cuando su madre la llamó para decirle que su abuelo había sufrido un infarto y estaba hospitalizado. Solicitó un permiso por un par de días asegurando que regresaría para la semana entrante cuando se terminaban los cursos.

Se despidió a solas de Koishi y le explicó que debía irse por unos días, pero que la chica que se quedaría a cargo era tan buena como ella, el pequeño no estaba muy seguro de lo que ella decía pero confió en su maestra. Le dio un gran beso diciéndole que esperaba verla pronto para contarle como le había ido en su viaje al lugar donde vivía Kikyou.

Aquello había dado un vuelco al corazón de Kagome, el niño poco a poco dejaría de necesitarla a ella, y eso era algo bueno, se obligaba a repetirse.

Fue hasta la casa de Inuyasha y dando una breve explicación a Royakan preparó una maleta con lo necesario para un par de días. Le pidió al mayordomo que extendiera sus disculpas a Inuyasha. Luego de eso se dirigió a la estación, le tocaba un largo camino de cinco horas hasta llegar con su familia.

* * *

Cuando Inuyasha llegó aquella tarde a casa saludó a Royakan en la cocina y al ver que ni Kagome ni su hijo estaban en la sala se dispuso a ir al cuarto infantil. El mayordomo lo hizo detenerse.

—La señorita Kagome tuvo que irse —informó.

—¿Qué?

—Su abuelo sufrió un infarto y ella debía estar con su familia —explicó el anciano de forma breve.

—Entiendo —murmuró Inuyasha con los labios apretados—. Estaré con Koishi —añadió antes de salir de la cocina.

El anciano vio al muchacho salir y no pudo reconocerlo como él mismo que había estado viviendo allí desde hace semanas. Temía que la partida de Kagome resultase perjudicial en aquel hogar.

Inuyasha pasó la tarde compartiendo y hablando con su hijo, tomaron un baño juntos y luego cenaron con Royakan. Finalmente le leyó a Koishi hasta que se quedó dormido.

Ahora estaba encerrado en su estudio pensando. Estaba molesto, más que molesto furioso y ni siquiera sabía con exactitud el porqué.

 _Kagome._ El nombre de ella llegó a sus pensamientos, ella era una ingrata eso era. Haberse ido sin siquiera despedirse.

Escuchó unos golpes en la puerta y gruño un "Adelante". Royakan entró en el estudio.

—Casi nunca me entrometo en tus asuntos, pero ahora tendré que hacerlo.

—¿De qué demonios estás hablando, anciano? —gruñó molesto.

—Estas enfadado, eso es obvio. Habíamos tenido unas semanas muy tranquilas aquí, y no quisiera echarlas de menos.

—Estoy perfectamente —habló con cierto cinismo—. Hice exactamente lo mismo que he hecho en las últimas semanas.

—Excepto que cuando Koishi no tenía tu atención parecías querer asesinar cualquier partícula existente —señaló, bien había estado observando a Inuyasha para poder hablar con propiedad.

—Keh. Tonterías.

—Muy bien, jovencito. Cuando te separaste de Kikyou no dije una palabra, no era mi asunto, pero ahora no me quedare de brazos cruzados. Kagome es una chica muy importante en esta casa ahora. Es parte de esta familia.

—Una familia a la que no le importó abandonar —escupió como si las palabras fueran veneno. El anciano suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

—¿Te das cuenta que estas cometiendo el mismo error que con Kikyou?

—¿Qué?

—Kagome se fue porque su abuelo enfermó, no fue como si hubiese querido hacerlo. Es algo muy difícil para ella. Y tú no debes cometer los mismos errores del pasado, deberías darle tu apoyo, deberías entenderla.

Inuyasha asimiló lo que le decía Royakan, y suponía que tenía razón en parte. Pero seguía sintiéndose turbado y molesto.

—Ella… —comenzó a decir— ella no confió en mí. Se fue sin siquiera despedirse, como si no le importara. Yo le he confiado todo y ella no pudo confiar en mí para eso. ¿Cómo se supone que deba sentirme al respecto? —terminó preguntando frustrado.

Aquello era lo que de verdad lo molestaba. Que ella no hubiese hablado con él. Tenían tres meses viviendo juntos y mientras que él le contó todo acerca de su vida, ella no le había dicho nada acerca de la suya. No sabía mucho mas además de saber que su familia vivía lejos, que había tenido un novio hace mucho tiempo, y de su trabajo, aparte de eso no sabía nada de ella.

Y que ahora ella decidiera irse sin siquiera comentárselo era algo que no le parecía justo. Él creía que al menos la amistad entre ambos le otorgaba aquel beneficio. Quizás estaba equivocado.

—Debes sentirte terrible, pero ella debe tener un buen motivo para haber actuado de esa forma. Lo importante ahora es que le hagas saber que estas para ella. Hacerle saber que puede confiar en ti.

Royakan no dijo mucho más, y se despidió dejándolo solo con sus pensamientos.

Inuyasha tomó su teléfono y se quedó viendo la pantalla durante un minuto. La foto que tenia de fondo era la que le había tomado la joven mesera cuando fueron al parque de diversiones.

Vio la hora y se fijó en que ya era muy tarde para llamarla, decidió escribirle un mensaje de texto.

 _Espero que tu abuelo este bien._

Quiso escribir algo más, decirle que la extrañaba pero creía que era muy apresurado, la había visto aquella misma mañana, era casi absurdo.

Aquello no le parecía suficiente para ayudarla, debía hacer algo real. Con ese pensamiento encendió el ordenador y realizó lo que creyó conveniente.

* * *

Kagome estaba en casa descansando, él día anterior había llegado directamente al hospital para estar con su familia y ver a su abuelo. No fui hasta ya muy tarde que pudo regresar a casa con su madre y hermano.

A su abuelo lo había dejado en cuidados intensivos para mantenerlo en observación continua, pero estaba consciente y si todo seguía bien aquel día podría ser pasado a una habitación en donde ya podrían estar con él.

Ni siquiera había prestado atención a su teléfono y se sorprendió aquella mañana al ver que tenía un mensaje de Inuyasha. Eran una oración muy simple, pero le sorprendía ese gesto de parte de él. Es decir, él no tenía ninguna clase de obligación o deber en preocuparse por ella.

Al leer el mensaje se sintió un poco mal por no haberse despedido de él, había pensado que no era necesario, pero al ver que él le había escrito pensó que quizás hubiese sido mejor hablar con él.

Su madre y hermano se había adelantado para ir al hospital. Su madre le había dicho que descansara un poco más después del viaje inmediato que había tenido que hacer.

Ya había tomado un baño y desayunaba mientras veía el mensaje sin saber que responder. Un simple "Gracias", se le hacía poca cosa, y no quería importunar a Inuyasha contándole todo el asunto.

Ella estaba acostumbrada a hablar muy poco de su vida con los demás, era muy reservada, y la razón era que en el pasado algunas personas le habían dado a entender que su vida no era relevante para otros. La relación con su ex novio había sido así, y fue luego de la muerte de su padre que decidió terminarla, no podía estar con alguien quien no pudiese apoyarla.

Luego de eso sus relaciones sociales se habían mantenido en un ámbito unilateral, ella servía de apoyo y ayudaba cuando notaba que alguien lo necesitaba, pero no expresaba sus emociones o dudas con facilidad.

Por eso había podido vivir aquellos tres meses en casa de Inuyasha sin llegar a comentarle sus problemas. Él era alguien a quien ya pronto no volvería a ver y quien tenía otros asuntos de los cuales ocuparse.

Decidió no responder el mensaje, ya lo haría cuando le dijesen que la situación de su abuelo había mejorado o cuando lo pasaran a una habitación.

Lo que sí hizo después de tomar el desayuno fue buscar su laptop para poder revisar su estado de cuenta, necesitaba saber de cuánto dinero disponía para pagar los gastos médicos.

Se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver la cantidad que tenía, era imposible que ella tuviese ese monto, totalmente exagerado. Revisó los movimientos de cuenta para averiguar a qué podía deberse aquel inesperado monto, no pudo más que sorprenderse al ver a que se debía.

En ese momento tomó su teléfono celular y marcó al responsable. Se escucharon tres pitidos antes de que respondiese.

—Buenos días, Kagome —la voz de Inuyasha le llegó desde el otro lado de la línea.

—Buenos días.

—¿Cómo sigue tu abuelo? —preguntó él.

—Estable, lo dejaron en cuidados intensivos para poder monitorearlo. Inuyasha yo…

—Espero se recupere pronto —la interrumpió.

—Gracias. Te llamaba para preguntarte: ¿Por qué me depositaste esa cantidad de dinero? —no podía desviar el motivo de su llamada.

—Pensé que el dinero te sería útil.

—Esto es mucho más de lo que habíamos acordado —expresó su desconcierto.

—Eso no fue ningún pago por… —él hizo una pausa—. Acéptalo como mi ayuda de regreso. Algo que haría un amigo.

—Yo no sabría cómo pagártelo —intentó debatir.

—Ya lo has hecho… —le escuchó susurrar.

—¿Qué?

—Hablaremos cuando regreses a casa. Si necesitas algo más, no dudes en decirme.

—¿Inuyasha? —no hubo respuesta, él había cortado la llamada.

¿Qué se supone que significaba aquello? Se quedó viendo la pantalla en negro del teléfono, sin saber que creer o pensar.

 _Hablaremos cuando regreses a casa_. ¿Qué significaba eso?

Bien, era obvio que él esperaba que ella regresara a su casa, pero el modo en que lo había dicho era lo que la hacía pensar, es el tipo de cosas que se le dice a alguien a quien se quiere volver a ver.

No quería armarse ideas en su cabeza, no cuando no tenían base alguna. Sin querer detenerse a pensar mucho más en el asunto fue a cambiarse para irse de nuevo al hospital, ya cuando su abuelo estuviese bien y ella regresara a la ciudad podría pensar en lo que estaba sucediendo en su vida y en su corazón.

* * *

Llegó el viernes y el día en que Kikyou y él habían acordado para que Koishi fuese con ella durante el fin de semana.

En aquel momento Koishi estaba a unos metros con quien era la pareja de Kikyou, Onigumo.

—Me pidió matrimonio, ¿puedes creerlo? —confesó ella—. Por eso te pedí el fin de semana con Koishi, quiero ver como se llevan juntos. Ahora ellos son los hombres más importantes para mí. Sin ofender —se apresuró a decirle.

—Oh, no te preocupes. Ya he admitido que no fui un buen esposo para ti, y si ahora es él quien puede hacerte feliz, no me molestare por eso —le dijo con sinceridad.

—Gracias —ella sonrió y él simplemente se encogió de hombros para restarle importancia—. ¿Dónde está ella? —sentía una gran curiosidad por saber dónde estaba la mujer que siempre lo acompañaba.

—¿Ah?

—¿Kagome? Ese es su nombre, ¿cierto? ¿Por qué no ha venido hoy?

—Su abuelo enfermó y tuvo que viajar para estar con su familia.

—Lamento saber eso. ¿Aprovecharas para ir a verla?

—¿Qué?

—Pensé, que ya que me llevo a Koishi tú podrías ir y hacerle compañía a Kagome.

Inuyasha vio a Kikyou con verdadera sorpresa, y ella comprendió que aquello ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza. Se rio levemente.

—Mira que eres tonto. Seguro vas a decirme que no iras a verla porque no hay nada entre ustedes, cuando es obvio que si lo hay.

—Podría haberlo —admitió con vergüenza—. Pero es algo que hablaremos cuando ella regrese, y como tú misma has dicho también debería hablarlo con Koishi, después de todo es de su novia que estamos hablando —sonrió al recordar eso, aquello era algo que no había hablado todavía con su hijo.

—No creo que Koishi la vea como su novia —expresó claramente contrariada.

—Oh, sí, eso fue lo que me dijo la primera vez que me habló de ella. —Kikyou sonrió.

—Puede que ahora haya cambiado de parecer —dijo al recordar la forma en que Koishi se refería a Kagome, y no era como si fuese su novia.

En un principio le había dado envidia la forma en que su hijo se refería a la muchacha, pero lo había aceptado; aquella joven era con quien Koishi compartía más tiempo, y era de esperar que albergara aquella clase de sentimientos por ella.

Onigumo se acercó hasta Kikyou para decirle que debía marcharse para que no se les hiciera de noche durante el camino de regreso.

Inuyasha se despidió de su hijo asegurándole que se verían el domingo cuando Kikyou lo llevara de regreso a casa.

Vio como Onigumo aseguraba a su hijo en el asiento de la parte trasera del auto y luego como le abría la puerta a Kikyou para que subiera, se le veía alguien atento con Kikyou y por lo que ella le había dicho la había ayudado y apoyado mucho en sus momento difíciles. Se alegraba de que ella hubiese podido encontrar a alguien que la hiciera feliz como él no lo había logrado.

Quizás ellos no habían estado destinados a estar juntos, y sólo tuvieron que compartir una parte de sus vidas y separarse, para luego tomar el camino que los llevaría al justo lugar donde debían estar.

* * *

El domingo después que un emocionado Koishi le contase todo lo que hizo durante el fin de semana, Inuyasha decidió que debía hablar con él.

Kagome le había escrito diciéndole que regresaría el lunes puesto que su abuelo se había recuperado de buena manera y estaba de regreso a casa, por lo que ella podría regresar.

Él había aceptado sus sentimientos y sólo le quedaba decirlos, pero antes de eso debía hablar con su hijo. Pensaba que si Koishi no aprobaba la relación tendría que pensar en algo, o esperar.

—Esta noche quiero este —le dijo Koishi al tomar un libro de cuentos del estante que estaba a su alcance. Inuyasha volvió al momento que vivía y tomó el cuento que su hijo le pasaba.

—De acuerdo, pero antes quisiera hablarte de algo —fue hasta la cama infantil y se sentó a Koishi en una pierna. El niño lo veía con expectación—. Hace un tiempo me dijiste que Kagome era tu novia, ¿cierto?

—Pero ya no lo es —aseguró tranquilo.

—¿No?

—No, ahora es la novia de papá —explicó dejando muy sorprendido a Inuyasha.

—¿Quién te ha dicho eso?

—Nadie, es solo que… —el niño pensó en lo que quería decir— ustedes actúan como los padres de Komori, y yo pensé que… ¿no es así? —preguntó confundido.

—Me temo que no —aquello pareció desilusionar totalmente al niño—. Pensé que podría molestarte que yo este con Kagome, por eso quería hablarlo contigo.

—Pero yo no quiero una novia —habló con rapidez—. Quiero… —calló para pensar un momento.

—¿Qué quieres? —quiso saber.

—Quiero una mamá —confesó. Eso sorprendió a Inuyasha.

—Pero tienes a Kikyou, ella es tu mamá.

Koishi parecía debatir seriamente el asunto. Inuyasha veía como tenía el entrecejo arrugado y los labios apretados haciendo un mohín, le parecía haber visto aquel mismo gesto en alguien más.

—Mamá Kikyou, es mamá Kikyou —dijo de pronto el niño, e Inuyasha quedó aún más perdido—. Pero Kagome es diferente, ella sería mi mamita.

Escuchar aquello de parte de su hijo lo conmovió totalmente. Tragó un poco para pasar el nudo que se había formado en su garganta.

—Me gusta eso —abrazó al pequeño con fuerza—. Pero necesitare de tu ayuda para lograr que Kagome se quede con nosotros.

El niño asintió con energía, haría cualquier cosa por tener a Kagome como su mamita.

* * *

El día del acto para pasar de nivel había llegado. Kagome había llegado el lunes a casa de Inuyasha y no había parado desde entonces. Él le había dicho que hablarían cuando ella regresase, pero aquello no se había dado.

Hablaron básicamente del estado salud de su abuelo y quiso saber si necesitaría algún tratamiento prolongado.

Koishi le habló de su viaje al lugar donde vivía su madre, diciéndole que se había divertido muchísimo durante el fin de semana. Ella sintió un poco de celos, hasta aquel momento sólo ella e Inuyasha habían compartido momentos especiales con el niño, y que de pronto hubiese comenzado tenerlos con alguien más le causaba una punzada de celos.

Cosa que no tenía sentido, trataba de repetirse. Kikyou era la madre de Koishi, que ella y el niño tuviese una conexión era algo importante.

Y aunque le doliese admitirlo la intrusa era ella, no era más que la maestra del niño, y no podía aspirar ser algo más. En algunos momentos se arrepentía de haber tomado la decisión de involucrarse con la familia Taisho, pero luego veía la forma en que padre e hijo se llevaban y pensaba que la punzada de dolor que sentía valía la pena, a pesar de que no volviese a verlos, se alegraba de haberlos ayudado.

Aquella semana se había encargado de buscar un nuevo apartamento, y había encontrado uno perfecto que le quedaba a sólo un par de minutos del maternal. El dueño del condominio le había dicho que podría mudarse aquel mismo fin de semana si lo deseaba, ella había aceptado.

Aún no había hablado con Inuyasha con respecto a que dejaría de vivir con ellos, pero eso era algo que suponía no importaba demasiado, después de todo aquel día llegaría tarde o temprano. Aquella misma noche tendría de decírselo, para poder comenzar en la mañana con su mudanza. Si, estaba decidida a aquello.

Todos los actos se realizaron sin mayor contratiempo y ya la mayoría de los padres comenzaban a irse con sus hijos, quedaban sólo algunos pocos que querían extender su agradecimiento. Ella con gusto atendió a todos.

En un momento vio a Inuyasha hablando con los padres de Shippou, mientras que Koishi y el niño pelirrojo jugaban alrededor. Inuyasha volteó en su dirección y le saludó dedicándole una sonrisa, era como si hubiese sentido su mirada buscándolo, aquello la hizo ruborizar y volvió su atención a la pareja de padres que se acercaba a ella.

No reconoció a la pareja, y esta luego le explicó que su hijo iba en un nivel superior, pero que para el próximo curso a comenzar llevarían a su hija menor, y le decían que les gustaría que fuese ella quien pudiese hacerse cargo de su pequeña. Al parecer otro representante, vecino de ellos, les había dado buenas referencias de ella. Aquello la halagaba. Se despidió de ellos diciéndoles que con gusto se encargaría de su hija en caso de ser su maestra asignada.

La tarde transcurrió con prisa y pronto se vio sentada en el comedor de la familia Taisho. Su mente era un declive de pensamientos, tanto que no estaba al tanto de la conversación que se llevaba a cabo, no fue hasta que Koishi solicitó su intención que se vio en la necesidad de formar parte del tema que se llevaba. El niño le preguntó si sabía algo de su próxima maestra, y ella le aseguró que era muy agradable.

Kagome no sabía cómo llevar aquello y pensó que la mejor forma era siendo sincera, decirle a ambos que tenía planificado irse al día siguiente y aunque hacerlo en ese momento parecía poco adecuado, no podía posponerlo. De modo que lo hizo, lo que no había previsto era la reacción de casi mutismo que habían adquirido los tres hombres.

Royakan de por sí ya callado solamente interesado en escuchar las anécdotas del niño, se disculpó para buscar algo en la cocina. Koishi comenzó a jugar con la comida en su plato, reflejando en su rostro la desilusión, en el momento en que ella había hablado sólo había mirado a su padre como buscando que el dijese algo, y al este no hacerlo se mantuvo entretenido con su comida. Inuyasha por otro lado mantenía una mirada sombría, pero se ofreció a ayudarla con la mudanza.

El resto de la cena fue muy incómoda, finalmente desocuparon el comedor sin intercambiar palabra. La tensión se podía sentir en el aire.

Ella para tratar de aligerar el ambiente sugirió que viesen alguna película, justo había visto que aquella noche pasaban una infantil muy recomendada. Padre e hijo aceptaron sin mayor entusiasmo.

Koishi a mitad de película comenzó a mostrar señales de quedarse dormido, entonces Inuyasha se disculpó para llevarlo a dormir. Ella los vio marcharse y sintió un vacío en su pecho, sintió como si los estuviese perdiendo.

No habían pasado diez minutos cuando decidió que ella tampoco quería seguir viendo la película entonces apagó el televisor y se dirigió a las habitaciones.

—¿Por qué no se lo has dicho? —escuchó la voz de Koishi al pasar por el cuarto infantil, era fácil percibir la pena en aquel tono.

—No hemos podido hablar de eso. Ya te había dicho que esperaría un buen momento —Inuyasha parecía intentar disculparse.

—Pero ella se ira mañana. Nos dejara —la voz del niño iba cargada de una gran desilusión. Escuchar aquello le oprimía el pecho.

—Yo… lo lamento —fue lo único que logró escuchar de Inuyasha.

—¿Hablaras con ella? ¿Se lo dirás? Si se lo dices quizás se quede —comenzó a decir el pequeño y ella notó un poco de ¿esperanza?

¿De que podrían estar hablando? ¿Qué cosa podría querer decirle Inuyasha?

—Las cosas con los adultos no funcionan así.

—Qué difícil es ser adulto —el niño terminó la oración con un dramático suspiro.

—Terrible —concordó el padre, y ella casi podía imaginar la sonrisa en su rostro.

—Papi, no quiero que se vaya —la voz del niño era apenas un susurro, parecía ya estarse quedando dormido.

—Yo tampoco lo quiero, cachorro.

No pudo quedarse más tiempo escuchando detrás de la puerta. Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir y los sollozos se acumulaban en su garganta, con rapidez fue hasta la que era su habitación. Y entonces, allí, rompió a llorar.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo llorando tumbada en la cama, pero esperaba que no hubiese sido mucho tiempo. Se levantó y se dirigió al baño para limpiar el rastro de las lágrimas.

No podía dejar pasar aquello como si no hubiese escuchado la conversación, era de ella que estaban hablando después de todo. Con una determinación que estaba lejos de sentir se dirigió a buscar a Inuyasha, esperaba que aun estuviese en algún lugar de la casa y no en su habitación.

Como siempre, logró ubicarlo en su estudio, al la puerta no estar cerraba se atrevió a empujarla un poco y entrar. Él, que estaba sentado detrás del escritorio revisando su celular, elevó la vista para verla.

Le dedicó una sonrisa y la invitó a tomar asiento. Ella lo hizo.

—No podrías imaginar lo agradecido que estoy por tu ayuda, de no haber sido por ti no habría podido acercarme a Koishi —expresó él con sinceridad.

—¿Eso era todo lo que quieres decirme? —no pudo evitar preguntar. Pudo notar el desconcierto en el rostro de Inuyasha—. Te escuche hablando con Koishi —explicó.

—¿Qué escuchaste? —preguntó con cautela.

—A Koishi decir que si tú me decías algo, yo podría quedarme.

Inuyasha desvió la mirada y le vio suspirar.

—Esta no es la forma correcta —soltó de pronto, confundiéndola—. No soy bueno en esto. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de lo que tú sientes. Por eso quería esperar —hablaba de forma apresurada.

Con cada cosa que él decía sólo la confundía más. ¿Qué era lo que intentaba decirle?

—Me gustaría… —comenzó a decir y pudo notar el nerviosismo en su voz. En los tres meses que habían estado viviendo juntos nunca lo había visto tan nervioso, y eran ideas suyas ¿o era un rubor lo que veía en sus mejillas?—. Quisiera… ¡Maldita sea! —gritó exasperado por su propia indecisión.

Entonces se puso de pie, rodeó el escritorio y sin demasiada delicadeza la hizo levantar del sillón. Y, entonces, la besó.

El beso estaba cargado de fuerza, trasmitía desesperación y algo más. Temía que sus piernas no pudiesen sostenerla, pero pronto se vio rodeada por los brazos de Inuyasha. Él rompió con el beso y luego mantuvo el abrazo.

—Quiero que te quedes con nosotros —le dijo al oído.

Kagome sentía que su corazón se saldría del pecho. Le costaba pensar con claridad.

—¿Por qué debería quedarme? ¿Qué razón hay para que lo haga?

—Koishi te quiere como madre —le respondió y ella intentó separarse pero él la mantuvo presa en el abrazo.— No, llevó mucho tiempo queriendo hacer esto —confesó él al momento que aspiraba el olor de su cabello—. Koishi tenía razón, hueles muy bien.

—Koishi tiene a Kikyou, ella es su mamá —habló tratando de no verse afectada por las palabras de él.

—Sí, Kikyou es su mamá, pero quiere que tú seas su mamita. Y por alguna razón eso significa algo muy diferente para él—explicó.

Ella hizo un esfuerzo por alejarse de Inuyasha, y él cedió dejándola libre.

—¿Sólo quieres que me quede para que cumpla el deseo de Koishi? ¿Qué sea una madre para él?

—Es lo que él quiere —respondió evasivo.

—Pues te enseñare una nueva lección, no siempre se pueden complacer los deseos de los niños —no sabía cómo era que podía lograr articular palabra cuando sentía que hasta el propio aire la estaba asfixiando.

—¿Y que hay cuando son mis propios deseos los que quiero complacer? —le preguntó con la mirada ambarina fija en la suya.

—¿Qué? —su cerebro no le ayudaba a procesar muy bien las palabras.

—Quizás sea algo apresurado, por eso no me atreví a hablar del asunto. Pensé que si lo hacía pensarías que sólo quería que te quedaras por Koishi, y no es así.

—Tú mismo dijiste que…

—Déjame terminar —pidió al ella interrumpir—. Koishi es uno de los motivos, pero no el principal. Yo me he enamorado de ti y quisiera que te quedaras con nosotros por eso. Entiendo que sea algo brusco de asimilar, y por eso no te lo había dicho antes. Cuando dijiste que te irías pensé que después de todo no era algo tan malo, de esa forma podríamos crear otro tipo de relación, te invitaría a salir y nos conoceríamos más —se tomó una pausa y ella no se atrevía a decir palabra—. Pero Koishi no lo ve de esa manera, cree que si te vas no regresaras, supongo que aún se mantienen sus inseguridades —soltó un suspiro—. Si decides irte no tratare de detenerte, pero te pediré la oportunidad de conocernos mejor. Quizás pueda lograr que te enamores de mí, es algo que espero.

Él calló y Kagome pensó que era su momento de decir algo, pero no confiaba en su propia voz. Sentía un nudo en la garganta, tragó para tratar de pasarlo, y entonces habló.

—Eso es algo que ya no podrás lograr —dijo y vio la consternación en el rostro de Inuyasha. Se apresuró a acercarse a él para que no dejara de mirarla—. Porque es algo que ya he hecho. Creo que comencé a enamorarme de ti desde el primer momento que te vi jugando con Koishi, y al saber lo dedicado que eras con las cosas que te importaban, como podías dedicar tiempo a tu hijo sin abandonar tus responsabilidades. Me sentía como una tonta por haberme enamorado de esa forma.

—Creo que somos un par de tontos —él le dedicó una sonrisa torcida.

—Si —concordó ella respondiendo la sonrisa—. Y hablando de citas ¿crees que quedarnos dormidos en el sofá viendo películas y bromeando cuenta como una?

—Claro que si —respondió con brío—. La mejor cita que he tenido.

—Tienes razón.

—Podríamos tener otra esta misma noche —sugirió y ella asintió con una sonrisa—. Iré a preparas las palomitas, espérame en el sofá.

Inuyasha se separó de ella y salió del estudio, regresó un segundo más tarde y le dio un rápido abrazo seguido de un ardiente beso, se separó de ella dándole un beso en la mejilla.

—Comenzaré a hacer esto más a menudo —comentó para luego volver a salir del estudio, y ella no pudo estar más que satisfecha con ese decreto.

* * *

Aquella mañana Koishi siguió su acostumbrada rutina de sábado por la mañana. Y se sorprendió al ver una escena ya familiar en medio del sofá de la sala, pero en esa ocasión se llenó de una gran emoción.

Veía a su padre y a su futura mamita, porque así lo esperaba que fuera, dormidos en el sofá-cama manteniendo sus manos entrelazadas.

A diferencia de la primera vez que se había topado con aquello, en esa oportunidad decidió subir a la cama improvisada, y acercarse gateando hasta donde estaban los dos adultos. Llegó hasta donde estaba su papá y pasando arriba de él intentó acomodarse en el medio de ambos, separando sus manos para obtener más comodidad.

Inuyasha despertó debido al brusco movimiento y al despabilarse un poco vio a su hijo a un lado de él.

—Hola, cachorro —saludó al niño que no dejaba de sonreír.

—Buenos días —le respondió y al momento se le colgó al cuello para abrazarlo.

Recibió a Koishi con agrado y observó que Kagome comenzaba a moverse, ya estaba despertando.

Kagome pareció reaccionar como un resorte y sentó erguida en medio del sofá-cama, con las mejillas rojas por la vergüenza.

—Hola —le dijo Inuyasha y le guiñó un ojo y el color en su rostro se intensificó.

—Hola —murmuró con una risa nerviosa. Ya era la segunda vez que el niño los encontraba de aquella manera.

El niño en cuestión la veía con una sonrisa enorme desde los brazos de su padre.

—¿Te quedaras con nosotros? —le preguntó.

Ella vio a padre e hijo y no pudo evitar sonreír. Aquellos hombres se habían ganado su corazón de diferentes maneras, y ahora estaba completamente perdida ante ellos, los amaba a ambos con locura.

Los dos pares de ojos ámbar la veían con expectación. Y les ofreció la única respuesta que podía darles, la que su corazón le gritaba.

—Sí, me quedare.

* * *

 **Hola, mi gente linda! Aquí les traigo el final de esta historia. Causa un poco de nostalgia, pero antes de que me linchen quiero decirles que… hay epilogo! Yeiii! Y quizás otro par de sorpresas, ya sabrán mas adelante.**

 **En algún momento sentí dudas, después de la confesión, fue como muy tranquila, espero que no haya resultado del todo mal, y les haya gustado.**

 **Quizás a algunos no les haya parecido correcto o adecuado que Kikyou fuese buena, pero desde un principio no quise ponerla como siempre suelo hacerlo, quise hacer algo diferente, y pues la verdad cuando comencé a escribir no tenía planeado que Kikyou apareciese, eso salió espontáneamente.**

 **Otra cosa es que, ¿Qué les pareció esa conversación padre e hijo? ¿Era lo que se esperaban? No puedo evitar decir que Koishi me llenó de amor, como siempre!**

 **Quiero agradecerles enormemente el apoyo que me han dado hasta ahora, son un sol.**

 **Me paso a responder sus lindos reviews, y como saben los que tienen cuenta, respondo al privado.**

 **Maritza:** Pues sí, el niño debía compartir con su madre, y en esta ocasión no quise poner a una Kikyou que todos odien, espero no se defrauden. Y pues ya ves que Inu no dejó ir a Kagome ;)

 **Veros:** Ya ves que aquí no era por indecisión que la iba a dejar, fue más bien por un poco de desconfianza en sí mismo, creo que no se sentía seguro. Si una Kikyou madura y feliz que no suele verse demasiado, me pareció justo para ella darle eso. Y ahora ya ambos saben lo que sienten y piensan.

 **Coneja:** Creo que era más que no sabía muy bien que era lo que sentía, pero finalmente aceptó sus sentimientos, y todo fue de maravilla.

 **Marian:** Bueno, fue pronto para mí, un mes de una actualización a otra es poco según mi ritmo anterior jajaja. Me alegra saber que te gusta esta historia.

 **Muchísimas gracias a todos los que me leen y me dan su apoyo. Nos estaremos leyendo pronto, con mis otras historias y con el epilogo de esta, que les digo viene con una dosis de ternura.**


	8. Ultimo paso

**Epílogo**

 _Dos años después._

Koishi estaba muy emocionado, después de una semana por fin volvería a ver a su papá y a su mamita.

Había pasado la última semana con su mama Kikyou y su padrastro Onigumo, a quien por cariño le decía Oni, para él resultaba extraño llamarlo papá, porque era algo que sólo estaba reservado para su papá Inuyasha, pero si le tenía cariño a su padrastro, era muy amable y le había enseñado a pescar o bueno lo estaba haciendo.

Se había ido con ellos porque eran las vacaciones de verano y se había acordado una semana completa para que él viajara a visitar a su mamá, él había estado muy contento porque podría compartir con su segunda familia y además ser el hermano mayor, eso definitivamente lo llenaba de mucha emoción.

Kikyou y Onigumo se habían casado pocos después de que ella aceptara su propuesta de matrimonio y nueve meses después habían tenido un niño al cual llamaron Naraku.

Su papá y su mamita se habían casado hacía ya más de un año, y eran muy felices viviendo juntos. Los había extrañado mucho durante aquella semana.

Cuando el auto finalmente estacionó él se quitó el cinturón de seguridad, ya había aprendido a hacerlo, y al ya ser más grande no necesitaba un asiento especial, su hermano Naraku era quien lo usaba.

A través de la ventana del auto pudo ver como su papá y su mamita ya salían a recibirlos, se emocionó aún más. Onigumo le abrió la puerta y al él mismo comprobar que su hermano estaba bien con Oni se apresuró a bajar del auto y correr hacia sus padres. Llegó primero con su mamita y la abrazó con fuerza.

—Cachorro, te he dicho que tengas cuidado —le regañó su papá y él se separó un poco de Kagome para verla.

—¿Las lastimé? —preguntó con inquietud.

—No cariño, estamos perfectamente —respondió Kagome y le acarició el cabello negro.

Koishi besó el vientre de Kagome con mucha ternura, allí dentro crecía su hermanita, a quien esperaba con gran alegría.

—Hola Kikyou, Onigumo —saludó Inuyasha a los recién llegados—. ¿Cómo estuvo la semana? ¿Se divirtieron mucho?

—Dada la reacción de Koishi al llegar se podría decir que lo hemos torturado, pero aseguró que no fue así —bromeó Onigumo.

La razón por la que había estado tan apresurado por regresar era que temía que su hermanita llegara y que él no estuviera, él tenía que estar allí, él iba a cuidarla y protegerla.

—Me divertí mucho, y he aprendido muchas cosas nuevas. Mamá me enseño a cambiar un pañal, así que podré cambiar a mi hermanita cuando nazca —dijo emocionado.

—Me ha ayudado mucho con Naraku, eso es cierto. Es un perfecto hermano mayor —habló Kikyou con un inquieto niño en brazos, el pequeño sólo tenía poco más de un año, y ahora buscaba la atención de su compañero de juegos.

—¿Se quedaran a almorzar? —preguntó Inuyasha a Kikyou.

—Esperábamos que lo hicieran —intervino Kagome.

—De acuerdo, nos quedaremos —respondió con una sonrisa.

Koishi se separó de Kagome para acercarse a Kikyou y su hermanito.

—Te prestare uno de mis peluches para que juegues —dijo Koishi al menor, y luego corrió al interior de la casa para ir hasta su habitación.

Al estar de regreso ya los adultos estaban instalados en la sala, y Royakan les ofrecía bebidas a los visitantes. Él se acercó a su mamá para darle el peluche que le había ofrecido a Naraku, el niño se inquietó aún más y Kikyou decidió ponerlo en el suelo para que jugaran juntos.

Los adultos comenzaron a hablar y los niños permanecieron jugando en el suelo de salón, Koishi de vez en cuando le dedicaba una mirada a sus padres.

Kikyou estaba sentada en el sillón mientras que Onigumo estaba medio sentado en el reposa brazos vigilante al pequeño que gateaba y quería conocer todo a su alrededor; Inuyasha y Kagome estaban sentados en el sofá muy cerca el uno del otro.

Después de un rato Naraku comenzó a llorar incomodo, el pequeño tenía hambre, Onigumo se levantó para tomarlo y lo pasó a Kikyou mientras que él se ocupaba de preparar un biberón en la cocina.

Koishi prestó atención a su mamita, tenía unos minutos acariciando su abultado vientre, y su papá también habían comenzado a acariciarlo hablándole bajito. Él se acercó hasta ellos y se acomodó lo más de cerca de Kagome que pudo, para abrazarle la desaparecida cintura.

—Lo estás haciendo mal —le dijo a su papá—. Estoy aquí hermanita —dio un sonoro besó con la intención de que llegase al interior de su mamita. Aquello ocasionó un par de risas femeninas.

Poco después de él quedarse abrazando y hablando al vientre de Kagome la bebé dejó de moverse. Su mamita le comenzó a acariciar el cabello.

—Oh, bien, ahora me siento excluido —dijo Inuyasha con dramatismo, Koishi lo había hecho separarse casi por completo de Kagome.

—Tu padre es un celoso Koishi —comentó Onigumo quien ya había regresado de la cocina y entregaba el biberón a Kikyou.

—Pero yo también quiero a papi —dijo el niño y después de depositar otro beso en el vientre de Kagome subió al sofá con cuidado y se abrazó al cuello de Inuyasha dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

Aquello ocasionó una risa en el resto de los presentes, e Inuyasha se encargó se mantenerlo a su lado sentándolo en una de sus piernas.

Vio con admiración el perfil de su padre y sonrió. Su padre seguía sin ser del todo perfecto, cometía errores, pero continuaba aprendiendo, paso a paso, junto a su mamita. Pero a él no le importaba su imperfección o los errores que cometía, como dejar quemar las tostadas y colocarle medias de distintas colores, porque su papá lo quería más que a nada en el mundo, y sólo eso ya lo hacía ser el mejor papá del mundo, al menos para él.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Hola, gente linda!**

 **Esto me causa una nostalgia infinita, comencé este fic para salir de un mal momento, fue mi motor y me llenó de muchas alegrías, en su momento me sentí orgullosa del resultado, desde antes de publicarlo. Esta historia me motivo de muchas maneras, tanto que la idea era hacer un one-short y termine escribiendo todo esto.**

 **Cuando comencé a publicarlo tuve mis dudas, como siempre que publico fics que van en relación a los hijos de los personajes, porque sé que a muchos no les gusta eso, pero finalmente di ese paso, solo lo había dado con one-short, y me sorprendí muchísimo de la receptividad que tuvo, eso me llenó de felicidad, saber que habían otras personas que amaban esta historia tanto como yo.**

 **Quizás el epilogo les pareció un poco fumado, con lo de Kikyou y Onigumo y eso, pero bueno, mi idea era que todos tuviesen una final feliz, y de acuerdo a la historia original Onigumo amó inmensamente a Kikyou y por ese amor nació de alguna manera Naraku, y bueno si, es muy fumado pero para mí tenía sentido cuando lo escribí jajaja**

 **Si se preguntan por qué el epilogo fue desde la perspectiva de Koishi, fácil, creo que ese niño se llevó gran parte del protagonismo de esta historia y pues merecía su propio espacio.**

 **Paso a responder sus reviews.**

 **My baby girl:** Otra dosis de amor y ternura aunque en menor medida me temo. Muy cierto que Kagome desconoce que Kikyou tenga a alguien más, y con lo bruto que es Inu que no habla ni dice nada, que otra cosa podía hacer la pobre? Koishi a diferencia de su padre, está muy claro con que es lo que quiere no quiere perderlo, y más si se trata de su mamita. Espero haberte emocionado de igual manera con este pequeño epilogo.

 **Veros:** Si! Terminaron juntos y con mucho amor. Para Koishi llamar a Kagome mamita es muy importante. Gracias por el apoyo nena, y espero que te haya gustado el epilogo.

 **Pao22:** Hola nueva lectora! Y gracias por pasarte, me alegro que hayas amado tato la historia, mi propósito era repartir amor a borbotones, y creo que todos estarán de acuerdo conmigo al decir que Koishi es quien se lleva el protagónico en esta historia. Gracias por tu apoyo!

 **Maritza:** Si, la tan esperada confesión. No sé a quién quiero más, si a Inu o a ese pequeño y adorable niño. Gracias por leer, amiga.

 **Coneja:** Hola **!** Ya llegó el tan esperado el tan esperado epilogo, y espero que te haya gustado, gracias por ese apoyo!

 **Les agradezco infinitamente el apoyo que me han brindado, sus mensajitos han sido hermosos, y me alegro de sobremanera al saber que llegue a sus corazones y los llene de un poco de amor.**

 **Ahora bien, déjenme decirles que esto es un hasta luego, espero que nos sigamos leyendo en el resto de mis historias, y quien sabe, estén pendientes que puede que decida traerles más sorpresas de esta historia, me niego a darle un cierre total.**

 **De nuevo les doy las gracias, y me despido con un cariño enorme hacia ustedes que se tomaron un tiempo para leer esto aun cuando no hubiesen dejado comentarios, se lo que es ser un lector fantasma, pero de igual les agradezco el apoyo.**

 **Ahora sí, me despido, y nos estamos leyendo en mis próximos proyectos e ideas locas que decidan salir de mi cabeza. Un beso a todos!**

 **¡Gracias infinitas, y que viva Koishi!**

 **PD: Creo que está ha sido mi nota de autor más larga D: lamento eso.**

 **PD2: He estado intentando subir el capitulo desde anoche y FF no me dejaba, soy libre de culpa(?)**


End file.
